Something New
by twilightlover212
Summary: Bella is dating Jacob, but when a new family moves into Forks. eveything starts to change... What will Happen to Bella when she befriends on of the family members? ALL HUMAN! M for mainly for language! J/B/E
1. One more step

**One more step**

BPOV

A new year had started at the oh so boring Forks high school. Yippee! Luckily I had Jake ,my gorgeous and well built boyfriend, to keep me entertained.

I was entering my junior year, one step away from finally being an adult and getting out of this boring town.

Forks had a few charming places for example the beach in La push where me and Jake met while me and my annoying but awesome twin older brothers, Emmet and Jasper, took me for a bonfire in my freshman year.

After that day me and Jake were inseparable, he was my best friend and my boyfriend all wrapped in one. I couldn't have asked for any better.

I sat in my truck reminiscing about my earlier years when suddenly the whole body of my truck shook.

" Isabella!" I hate it when Emmet calls me that. I glared at him through the review mirror while he continued talking. "Stop daydreaming…you have to take Jasper to school with you, his car broke last night"

Great! Jasper and I did get along but he was more of the silent type. If I wanted to have some fun now the brother I would go to is Emmet but if I was having a bad day and needed someone to talked to about it, Jasper was the one I would go to

He was really good with the feeling thing, it was as if whenever I went to him he would know what I was feeling. It was great but sometimes it was just a bit creepy. But I loved him.

I sighed, opened my door and got out.

"Alright Emmet but only if you stop calling me Isabella and get of my truck"

He smiled a wicked smile, waited a while and jumped off all the while causing my whole truck to squeak.

"It's a piece of crap anyway but-"

I cut him off before he could say anything else because now I was pissed off! Emmet knows how much I love my truck that dad gave me. I treasured it.

"Emmet shut the fuck up!" I nearly yelled. I could feel those damn traitorous tears that always appeared whenever I was angry. Jake and Emmet always teased me about it!

He feigned offense on his face before he broke into a major grin.

" What I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted me," now he was just teasing me which only made me angrier. " is that the trunk is just long enough for me to bam chicka bam bam."

" eeuw Emmet…Now I have that disgusting image in my head all day !"

Thankfully Jasper came and saved the day.

"come on Bells lets go before my _twin_ disgusts me too"

The drive to school was quiet, like I said Jasper was the silent type.

I pulled into the parking area and drove a while looking for a spot, seeing as I was late thanks to Emmet!

I collected my timetable and made my way to homeroom. Rubbing my temples trying to get the image out of my head of my oh so popular older brother and some cheerleader in the back of my truck.

The rest of the day was boring as usual…I already knew most of the work because one year my dad decided to move us abroad for some strange reason. So I'm head of the students in my class.

Ah! The lunch bell just went, time to eat some just as boring cafeteria food. I walked into the cafeteria looking at my feet because yes I am a klutz and yes I do trip on a flat surface with nothing but my feet.

So unfortunately I missed him. I took one more step and fell flat on my face!


	2. A perfect Place

**A perfect place**

JPOV

Aaaahhh!

I turned around just in time to see Bella fall down but before I could even get to her, the kid was already there helping her up.

I quickly made my over to her. I extended my hand out to help steady whilst she was getting up.

"Bells are you alright?" checking her all over to make sure she didn't have any cuts or bruises, or worse a concussion!

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. I'm new here!" this Alice girl said a little too chirpily!

I glared at her trying to figure her out! I noticed that her hairstyle was all spiky was about to give her the cold shoulder when…

"Um...Hi! Um…I'm Bella Swan and um…this is my boyfriend…Jacob um…Jacob Black." Bella said confusingly.

Now I was a bit worried. I think Bella has a concussion. Although Bells does tell me that I tend to worry too much but I just don't know what I would do without her. So I turned to Pixie.

"Sorry um…" what was Pixie's name again?

"Alice" she told me seeing me struggle with her name.

Right! Rhymes with Palace. Pixies have Palaces right? My eyebrow shot up at thought! Where the fuck did that come from? I have to stop hanging out with my four year old cousin Claire.

Spreading my legs apart, Puffing out my already built chest and crossed my arms I replied in my most macho voice, "Right Alice, sorry to be rude but I think I gotta take Bella home."

I could see Bella shaking her head fiercely from left to right. The thing about Bella is that she hates attention and knowing that if she leaves or if she stays she be put into the spot light.

"Its fine, go! They won't bother you with all these new kids around." Pixie said reassuringly to Alice.

Giving a silent thank you to Pixie took a hold of Bella's hand and half lead, half dragging her to the parking lot. Sometimes Bella just needed a little bit of a push for her to accept something.

"Jake please I-"

I cut her off, when I turned around to look at her I noticed that she had tear brimming close to the edge. Which could only mean one thing she was angry!

Taking a deep breathe I started," Bells, I know you're upset but please let me take you home." I begged "It will make me feel better, please." I gave her my puppy dog eyes as she liked to call them.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. Yes, victory is mine! Doing a little happy dance inside while on the outside composing myself to be somewhat of a gentlemen.

Sighing she said "Ok Jake but lets rather take the truck; my brother sort of gave me an idea this morning."

"Mmm, what kind of ides is that honey?"

I watched as her cheeks turned flaming red and she looked at me all innocently. Mmm, now I was thinking all sorts of ideas.

The both of us, lying at the back of her truck listening to the waves crashing to floor as we watch the stars in each others arms. Yeah I can be romantic when I wanted to be.

The next thought that popped into my head was just nice and dirty.

I smiled. We are in each in each other's arms but this time we were kissing one another fiercely. She lets out a tiny moan as I gently bite her bottom lip. Her hands start making their way under my shirt and start lifting it up over my head-

I stop that though because at that moment I went hard. I shifted uncomfortable behind Bella, not that she hasn't seen me hard before it's just a little embarrassing for it to when her at school. That's all.

"Jake you ok?" my fucking sweet as Bella asked in the sweetest fucking voice that didn't really help my situation.

I clear my throat and move behind the truck, using it as a cover as I try to compose myself.

"Yeah, everything's perfect, was just daydreaming a little."

"Of what?" she asked my coyly as she climbed into the passenger side of the truck.

I moved to the driver's side because I finally was able to get lil Jake down. I got in started the car by double punching the clutch.

"Oh no, nothing really. Just you know me and you in the back of the truck. You know"

I turned towards her and was rewarded with her beautiful face lighted up with her crimson cheeks. Damn I fucking love this girl.

"Jake, where are you taking me?" she asked with a little concern in her voice. She already knows the answer. The Black residence was her home away from home.

I smiled sweetly at her. "Home of course. Just like I promised."

She answered by grabbing my right hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

"I love you Jake. You know that right?" she looked at me with so much love in her eyes that I felt like grabbing her and kissing her even if that meant I would cause an accident.

"Of course Bells. I know because I love you too. I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

We were sitting in the back of her truck, in each other's arms, just listening to the waves crash to the floor. Very much like the first image but just minus the stars.

"Mm this is nice" she said dreamily as she nuzzled closer to me, "I'm glad you pulled me out of school."

"It's my pleasure honey" I kissed the top of her head. I want this moment to last forever.

The setting sun warming our faces. Not that we were having a problem with warmth, Bella always called me her sun when were together. She said that I always managed to chase away the darkness in my life.

Bella's breathing had become slower and quieter. Just before I drifted of to sleep I heard Bella mention something that wiped away any signs of sleepiness.


	3. something on my mind

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters ****(oh I know it a little late but better late than never)**

* * *

**Something on my mind**

JasPOV

I couldn't get her out of my head. Who is she? Where did she come from? And what was this beautiful girl's name?

All afternoon she was in my head. I had to catch a lift with my twin brother, Emmett, not identical though. I have blonde hair whereas he has dark brown hair.

I take after my mother and therefore I am closer to her. Hence why my name is hyphenated: Swan-Whitlock. I added my mother's maiden to my surname after the split and her moving to Arizona to be a kindergarten teacher there.

It didn't even cross my mind that my little sister had been out with her boyfriend all evening. All I could think about was this new girl. This absolutely beautiful new girl that has taken residence in my mind.

It wasn't her beauty that caught my attention but her beautiful soprano voice. When I looked up, from editing my advice article for this week's column, to find that angelic voice.

I felt a tug on my heart; she was helping Bella up after yet another clumsy moment. I knew instantly that this girl was going to mean a lot to me.

I was so wrapped up in my thought that I

didn't even notice when my little sister finally got home.

My last thought before drifting off to oblivion was: I must find out who this angel is?

* * *

BPOV

Ow! My head hurt!

I rolled onto my side hoping to curl up against Jacob but the only thing that I curled up to was the floor as I hit it rolling out of bed!

Fuck!

I realised looking at the carpet that I was in my room. How did I get back home? I thought that I was spending the night at Jake's house.

The last thing I remember was falling asleep in his arms as the sky was turning a very fitting pink a slight orange.

I shrugged off the little voice nagging in the back of my mind, warning me that something was wrong.

I made my way downstairs to prepare breakfast for the men.

I smiled to myself since the split dad had unofficially appointed me head chef. Seeing as nobody in the house could cook to save their lives. If I wasn't here they would probably eat take out all the time and become fat slobs or something like that.

"Hey Isabella, where were you all night?" my somewhat annoying older brother asked me, with a wicked grin on his face.

"Ok, gross Emmett! I was with Jake and I guess he brought me home." I told him in a calm voice but he next thing I said was far from a calm voice. "For fuck sakes Emmett would you please stop calling me Isabella!" tears started cascading down my cheeks as I attacked Emmett with my voice.

FUCK Emmett always knew how to push my buttons! I turned away from him and turned to look at Jasper but noticed that he wasn't mentally here.

"Jas, Jas! Jasper!" I yelled at him taking all my anger out on him.

He blinked a couple of times when he came to. He had this lost puppy look in his eyes it would have been totally cute if I wasn't so fuckin angry!

Finally after he realised the he was in fact sitting at the kitchen table in our house, did I speak, with a sly smile on my face.

"Morning Jas! So….is there anything that you would like to share with the rest of us? Did you-"Jasper cut me off before I could finish the sentence. Fucking asshole.

"Bella, who was that girl that helped you yesterday? You know the one with the pixie hairstyle?"

Damn even Jasper noticed my embarrassing display yesterday. I cast my eyes downwards trying to hide my embarrassment.

Wait, did I hear correctly…Jasper is interested in someone. I know someone this house will be letting out a tremendous sigh of relief. I rolled my eyes at my dad's ignorance of what's acceptable in today's society.

I was busy picturing a mental fight with my dad trying to reassure him that there is nothing wrong with being gay, when Jasper interrupted me.

"Bella, what is her name?" he asked with great desperation in his voice.

Shame he must really like this girl…um…what was her name again…um…malice, no. pa, no…Alice! Yes that's it. I nearly jumped up and down with excitement! Lame I know.

"It's Alice Jas…Alice Cullen."

I saw him smile. Yay now two people in this house hold will have a solid relationship unlike somebody I knew…my brother Emmett! Who dates one slut to the next? All fucking cheerleaders are, well at least the ones that go to our school.

* * *

When I turned into the school parking lot, I immediately scanned the cars, trying to find Jake's Rabbit, but having no such lunch. He was probably late or something.

The rest of the day went by excruciate slowly. I kept searching for Jake but was having no such luck.

The incipient school bell rang again signalling the start of English. We were doing Romeo and Juliet, I really enjoy it, and it's just that if I have to read or see where Juliet is standing on her balcony saying: "Romeo, Romeo where for art thou Romeo?" I am going to scream.

In class we've viewed the older version and we are currently watching the newer version, the one with Leonardo Di Caprio in it.

I was too busy thinking about how much I was going to dread English when somebody bumped into me.

"Ow! Would you watch where you are going!" I yelled at the person

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry. I'm new and I'm got kinda lost."

I looked up and was planning on giving the death glare on this girl but what I saw on her face stopped me. This girl was honestly sorry. It was as if she was showing me what she was thinking.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen, but everybody just calls me Nessie!"

I tried hard not to snigger; everybody calls her after the lochness monster? I looked down trying to compose myself when she spoke again.

"I was wondering if you would probably help me?" she asked sincerely

"Sure I guess"

"You're a junior?" I asked a bit confused

"No, I'm a sophomore; I'm in a junior class for English. I really enjoy literature." She quietly chuckled to herself." If it wasn't for cheerleading I would probably be writing for the paper." She chuckle again.

I was shocked. Sure this girl was pretty but I never pegged her to be part of the slut parade, but yet again she did say she enjoyed literature. Maybe this girl did have a soul.

"I'm heading there right now! We're doing Romeo and Juliet." I started to make conversion with her.

We reached Mr. Banner's class and let her sit next to me. At least I will be able to share my frustration with someone about doing Romeo and Juliet so much.

I was doodling on my binder when I saw a note lying there next to me. I looked around to make sure everybody was drooling over Di Caprio so that I could read it:

Hi...hahaha…I can't believe that I'm passing notes in class. I never got your name?

It's Isabella but please please just call me Bella. So your 16 I take it?

Why do you like literature so much…what I mean what drew you to it for the first time.

My handwriting was barely legible compared to hers. I wonder where she learnt to write so elegantly. Gosh someone would swear that I had some kind of girl crush on her handwriting. Ok weird, lucky Mr. Banner stopped us before she could pass another note to me.

"Isabella, Am I boring you and Miss Cullen over here?" Mr. Banner asked.

I could feel my cheeks light up. Fuck, I just wish once I could hide what i was feeling. How the fuck was I going to lie to him now. My hands started to sweat and I unconsciously rubbed then against my legs before I replied but before I could Renesmee answered for me.

"Mr. Banner, sir. I was simply asking Ms. Swan if she could help me catch up any of the work, because quite frankly Mr. Banner I really enjoy Romeo and Juliet," she quickly glanced at his desk and added, "and in particular Animal Farm is by far my favourite. And I simply wanted to make sure that I was not behind in any of the work, seeing as I'm taking a junior class." she answered with a small smile on her lips.

I was shocked beyond belief and looking on the expression on Mr. Banner face he was too. She had made him speechless, something that was very hard if not impossible to do.

I decided right then and there that Renesmee and I were going to get along quite well.

When the lunch Bell rang, Mr. Banner left feeling dazed and confused.

I left on a hurry to get to the cafeteria in the hopes of spotting Jacob but when I arrived there I only saw Emmett talking to some new blonde cheerleader.

I went to sit at our usual table having lost my appetite. I was too distracted to notice when somebody came and sat next to me and started talking to me.

I turned to look who was disturbing my thoughts. It was Alice and accompanying her was my brother. I wonder where they met up.

"Hey Bella, I'm Alice remember" she talked as if e were already life long friends.

"Hey! Yeah thanks about that." I said in a mopping voice.

Not caring about my sadness she just carried on talking in a chirper voice.

"I should sort of thank you for falling yesterday," I gave her my best death glare. "

"What I mean is if it wasn't for you. I would not have met your brother Jasper. And if your wondering, his not here. Jacob I mean, sorry." She looked really sorry but all of a sudden her whole expression change and she was bouncy up and down in her seat.

"Bella I am going to take you on a shopping trip. To cheer you up. It always cheers me up."

I looked at her as if she just announced that she was taking me to play football or something. I really enjoyed any of that.

"Um…Ali...Bella isn't the shopping type of girl." Jasper told Alice.

"Oh, I can see that but it would do her some good."

"Would you please stop talking like I'm not here!"

She thought for a brief moment and looked into the distance, it looked as if she can see the future or something, a little bit creepy.

"Well Bella, you get the pleasure of my company instead of being at home alone and you get a new wardrobe. And you must know I don't take no for an answer."

I groaned internally and sighed deeply. Letting her know of my discomfort.

"Fine Alice, I guess it's a good idea"

Her whole face lit up and she was jumping up and down with excitement. I let out a little chuckle. It was quite a show.

"Yay! Bella I just know that we are going to be the best of friends." She smiled sweetly at me.

Although lunch I was wondering where Jacob was and why he was not responding to any of my text messages.

When Alice, Jasper or Renesmee asked me a question I would reply but would go back to the cold place where I go when I am not with him. He is my sun.

Finally the lunch bell went and I manoeuvred my way through the throng of student reluctantly g to class.

I sat down at my desk and looked at the empty chair next to me. I never had a lab partner, but I also didn't need one. I was capable of doing the work by myself.

So I was surprised when some came and sat next to me, none of the seniors like to work with a junior. The key is that they don't like to be intimidated by a junior.

I looked up at who it was and nearly fell off my chair. There sitting next tome, was some kind of an Adonis.

He smiled a crooked smile that I felt myself smiling back to. Who was he, it felt as if my whole world had shifted and came and rested by him.

I momentarily forgot why I was so sad, but when the teacher called for attention and I broke my gaze from his I felt instantly guilty. Jacob.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella?" his voice was all velvety, I felt a shiver go through my whole body.

"Bella actually, but how did you know my name?" I whispered back in a shaky voice.

"Well Bella," another shiver went through my body when he said my name and settled in between my legs. His voice alone turned me on.

Fuck, I felt like grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, dragging him towards me and kissing him so passionately that he would come in his pants.

When I realised what I had just thought, I blushed a bright crimson red and hid behind a curtain of my hair.

I felt so ashamed and so guilty that I was too embarrassed to even look up at the teacher.

"It's just well my sister; Alice talked non-stop about you yesterday. One would swear you've been friends forever." He continued talking, sending another shiver through my body. I gripped the side of the table and one of my legs. To contain myself form leaping onto him.

Fortunately and unfortunately he had to stop talking because we were scowled at.

When the Bell eventually rang I ran to the door to get as far away from Edward as I could. The strange thing about Edward was that, I felt like I've seen him somewhere before.

The last hour of school was torture. I lusted after Edward sweet velvet voice. When school was over I made my way over to my truck but was stopped by a tiny person. Alice!

"Bella, we're going with my car. Come."

We walked through the cars until we stopped in front of a yellow Porsche. She climbed and beckoned me to do the same.

Just before we left he school parking lot I saw Edward climbing into a silver Volvo. I started throbbing down there. It immediately stopped when I heard that little voice in head, warning me. To stop!

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. It was longer than the pervious two.**

**Whereas Stephanie can write long stories intend to struggle with that!**

**The next chapter will be about Alice and Bella's shopping trip, maybe something will happen, maybe nothing will.**

**What Bella mumbled in her sleep will all be revealed all in good time.**

**Please read and review… a review will motivate me to write more and faster.**

**Thanx **

**Jo-Anne **

**XXXXX**


	4. Guilt and something beautiful

**Disclaimer: I don't own twlight that honour belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**sorry that it took so long to update, I was busy with my finals...sorry**

**enjoy it and thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**Guilt and something beautiful**

BPOV

It was weird sitting in the car wit a girl I've barely known for two days. But it was more of a good weird than a bad weird.

I smiled to myself; it was comfortable sitting here with Alice.

I glanced over to her and my eyes fell to the speedometer. She was close to 140m/ph. My heart started beating faster and my hands and my underarms started to sweat. I was in full panic mode.

"Alice! Don't you think that you're going a bit too fast?" I squeaked.

She smiled and started laughing but when she looked over at me, she abruptly stopped.

"Bella!" she gasped. "You're as pale as a ghost!"

I couldn't talk; my mouth had gone completely dry. The last time I was in a car that was going fast I nearly died.

Well, it was more a motorcycle than a car but still, the fact remains I nearly died.

I cleared my throat and wet my mouth, "I have had bad experiences with fast things!"

I watched as the speedometer fell to about 90m/ph.

"Better?"

I just nodded my head. I was too afraid to speak.

"Look, why don't we grab a bite to eat before we go shopping. Just so that I can see some colour on your face again! I was going to do it the other way around but…" she trailed off.

All could muster was a thanks Alice.

The rest of the trip was quiet, well quiet on my part. Alice just couldn't shut up.

My mind was preoccupied with thinking about Edward. The way he smiled a crooked smile at me when he said hello.

Thinking about Edward had me feeling guilty about Jacob which then had me feeling guilty over not paying attention to Alice.

So, I mentally shook my head to cleat it of any thoughts or guiltiness. I squared my shoulders, as if I was preparing for battle, and concentrated on what the fuck Alice was talking about.

Dresses no wait shoes, no handbags…no….Italy….no….Jasper. I gave up, I just couldn't keep up. So instead I just nodded when the moment called for it.

Losing concentration had me thinking all over again about Edward.

How good his ass looked in those jeans when he put his bag in the back of his car. I blushed at that thought.

I hadn't blushed that hard since the first time I met Jacob.

Alice turned her head towards me and smiled a questioning smile.

"What's got you blushing so much?" begging me with her eyes to answer her.

I felt the heat retreat form my cheeks. I turned my face away from her trying to cover the shock on my face.

I couldn't tell Alice that I think that I had lustful feeling for Edward.

Alice would never judge, I know that, but the thing is I had a fucking boyfriend who I loved with all my heart. It is just that I don't know what to make of the whole situation!

Alice cleared her throat and looked at me with her one eyebrow raised, as if to say I'm waiting.

I searched in my mind what would be plausible enough to make me blush. Which was a lot, a small; chuckle passed my lips barely audible.

"Well…" I shifted uncomfortably in the car seat, feeling slightly claustrophobic with my seat belt on. "um…" my search engine working in overdrive trying to find something….I scrunched up my face and thought…ha! Got it! "Well…um…I was just thinking about last night …with…um…Jacob"

Her eyes lit up, I knew that she had automatically jumped to the first conclusion. Sex! It made me blush all over again.

"Looking at that blush on your cheeks. I would say that my thoughts were correct!" she smiled coyly at me.

"So hoe was it, you know give me the details. I know we've only known each other for two days but I feel like I've known you forever."

Alice was right; it did feel like I've known her forever. It was comfortable. Like the sister I never had.

"No, Alice nothing happened! Get your mind out of the gutter" I laughed.

At first she looked disappointed, which made me laugh again, and then she looked confused. Her eyebrows were knitted together so much that they nearly looked like one.

"But, you were blushing!" she stated.

"Duh Alice! I blush majority of the time.

She tilted her head back and laughed.

"I'm glad you find it amusing because I certainly don't! Fuck it Alice!" I said, feeling the anger building up inside of me. Fuck those damn tears; I turned my head to the side to wipe them away.

I felt vulnerable when I cried; no-one has seen me properly cried before, not even in front of my mom.

Alice laughed one more time, coughed a few times and stopped. She must have seen the expression on my face.

The rest of the ride to Port Angeles was very quiet. Not even Alice was speaking, but Alice was bursting to talk to me it was obvious by the way she kept bouncing in her seat and glancing at me now and then.

I wanted to apologise but the stubbornness in me resisted. So unfortunately I was left alone to my thoughts. This wasn't a good thing.

When we arrived in Port Angeles I was yet again on the verge of tears. I was so pissed off at myself for not talking to Alice and thinking about fucking Edward.

I should be focusing on where my boyfriend was.

We stopped in front of a cute little restaurant and got out.

A hostess took us to our seats. I think her name was Angela or something. A shy girl.

"Ok Bella! I can't take it anymore. Please just talk to me. I don't want this to ruin an amazing shopping experience and –"

She was cut off by some model-type blonde, who had my brother's arm around her. I didn't know who to feel sorrier for.

"Hey Ali, would you please tell your mom I'm gonna be home late. Thanks."

She turned towards Emmett but before doing that she gave me an awful sneer, What the Fuck did I do to her? Fucking BITCH! I wonder what got her panties in a twist!

When my brother could draw his attention away form Slut Mcblonde he started talking to me.

"Isabella, does dad even know that you're here?"

It's as if Emmett lives to annoy me. The typical fucking older brother routine. It's as if he is incapable of calling me Bella like everybody else!

"What's it to you Emmett? Can't you fucking leave me alone! I have a fucking life, Emmett." the next thing I said I said spitefully, "and you know what Emmett I manage to go home with the same person every night, unlike you"

I indicated Blondie and turned back to Alice trying to forget the fact that I just acted like a bitch.

Alice's eyes grew wide so I turned around to see Emmett's face go red with anger and him lunging towards me. I swear it looked like he was going to hit me. Fun loving Emmett. But before he could do anything Blondie spoke for him.

"Just so you know, BELLA," she overpronouced my name, "your brother no longer leaves with a different girl every night, this is the second time we've gone out" she told me by gripping, my brother's hand tightly.

Before they stormed off I learned the reason why Blondie gave me such an evil sneer.

"Oh and BELLA, your brother was just checking on you. He cut his date short to just check on YOU! Because he cares for you, unlike you!" she said harshly.

With that said she left, tugging Emmett along.

If it were possible to feel any more crap about myself Blondie just helped me feel like it.

Alice cleared her throat and said, "Just ignore Rose, she's had it tough. Her parents died. She sensitive when it comes to family matters."

I nodded my head and realised that I wanted to get out of that restaurant as fast as possible.

"You know what Alice. I'm not that hungry and feel a lot better thanks. Let's just go shopping."

Alice's whole face lit up. She looked like a small child let loose in a toy store. Just absolute pure joy was on her face.

Internally I was groaning but externally I was smiling for Alice's sake, I kinda owed her.

Alice bounced out of her chair and was already dragging me to the door.

"Bella this is going to be so much fun, you'll see. "She beamed at me. "You don't know what you've been missing all this time."

We reached the first store and guess what it was a designer store.

My eyebrows shot up and I think my mouth was hanging open.

"Alice, I can't afford designer clothes." I said embarrassingly.

"I know Bella!" she said from where she was rifting through the clothes rack.

"Huh?"

I was a little confused, what was I doing her again?

But before I could even ask Alice, she was already by my side ushering me out to find the next store.

"Alice how is it possible for anybody to shop so quickly?"

She just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I just know what I want, and that's all!"

If the rest of this 'shopping experience' was going to go this quickly I would diffidently enjoy it.

I thought to soon because my joy was short lived. The moment we stepped into the next store Alice pushed me into the changing area and dumped a pile of clothes on me.

My shoulders slumped and I fell own to the floor. What have I done to deserve this torture?

My moment of self pity was also short lived because Alice was knocking on my door giving me strict instructions to try on all those clothes and the ones that she was giving me to try on now.

I felt like crying but unfortunately my tear ducts had decided that now was the moment that they would run dry. Great!

I stepped outside and slowly walked to the front where Alice was waiting for me to spin around for her, so that she can get every angle. Yeah right! Torture!

After about the umpteenth store and the thousandth time so made me spin around I asked her," Alice is this torture over yet?"

She smiled an evil smile and just shook her head.

I cast my head downwards. I sighed deeply.

Shopping really wasn't my thing. But with Alice it was somewhat amusing if you weren't the victim AKA me.

We stepped outside and realised that it was dark. I started t panic; my heart was beating faster and faster.

"Alice my dad's gonna flip if I don't get home soon!"

That was a lie; Charlie was calm and lenient when it came to curfew.

I was just tired and sore from carrying all these bags. Who knew that clothes could be this fucking heavy?

Alice just carried on walking as if she didn't hear me. She didn't look tired at all and she was carrying a lot more bags than me. I swear this girl could be a vampire.

"Alice did you hear me?" I yelled.

Alice just crossed the street and waited patiently for me to do the same.

When I finally arrived, slouching and feeling like the hunch back of Notre Dam. Did she answer me?

"Yes I heard you Bella. It's already been settled. I spoke to Charlie while you were inside a book store.

What! Charlie? Where did she even get his number? What's been settled? My heart beat was starting to race; my eyebrows were so high up that you could almost confuse it with the beginning of my hair line.

"Chill-lax Bella. What I meant to say was that you are staying over at my house." She brightened up when she said that.

"But Alice, I don't even have any clothes with me."

"That too Bella has already been sorted." She smiled wickedly and danced off towards her car.

I just nodded. I was too tired to argue. And too tired to even think clearly.

When I reached her car, I dumped the bags in the back and climbed on.

Alice was already waiting in the car. The second I was in she started the engine and was off to her house.

It wasn't long before a dozed off and started dreaming.

_Jake and I were in the back of my truck. Just lying in each other's arms. When all of a sudden my vision was obscured by something._

_I squinted to try and see who but it was as if an eclipse had just taken place._

_The person came closer and my heart rate picked up when I noticed who it was. It as Edward._

_I turned to look at Jacob, to somehow explain why Edward was there but Jacob wasn't there anymore and strangely enough I felt safe with Edward there._

_Edward moved closer towards me, as if he was going to kiss me. I felt my cheeks turning blood red and I smiled._

_Edward came closer and closer and…_

I started awake. The first thing I saw were the most beautifulness pair of green eyes I've ever seen. They seemed to have been looking into my soul.

My breathe was caught in my throat as I took in the rest of the fixtures. It was Edward.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and yeah I know i always end it in a cliff hanger but I got to be wanting more...hahaha**

**Please read and review please, i really enjoy reading reviews even if it is one or two. ;)**

**love ya**

**Jo-Anne**

**XOXO**


	5. A day for surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters but i sure wish that i did...hehehe**

**please please say that you'll forgive me. I'm soooooo sorry!**

**i could make up some excuse about the laptop not working or some bullshit like that but the truth of the matter is that i was just pllain ole azy to do anything!**

**I am really sorry, I'mm gonna work my butt off getting the next chapter out to you guys as soon as possible.**

**now please enjoy!**

* * *

**A day for surprises**

**BPOV**

Mmm…I smiled in my sleep. I had the most amazing dream; I smiled again while tuned onto my stomach trying to get back to it.

I turned my head to the left and was unfortunately rewarded with a beam of sunlight.

I groaned and turned to her side. Argh! Fuck it!

"Damn fucking light." I mumbled angrily

From behind me I heard a chuckle.

I scrunched my face trying to block him out. I mentally sighed, I can always trust Emmett to deliberately open the curtains and wait for the sun to 'wake' me up.

I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him while keeping my eyes shut.

"Fuck Emmett, please just let me rest in peace." I half mumbled, half whimpered angrily.

He was quiet for a moment, so I threw the covers over my head and tried to find sleep again. I heard him chuckle again.

"I'll tell him that when I see him again." A velvety voice informed me.

I turned around under the covers and slowly lowered it from my face.

My eyes fell on a beautiful pair of green eyes…crap Edward! What was he doing here?

My eyes grew wide when I realised what I must have looked like and when the realisation suddenly hit me when I realised that I was at the Cullen's house.

Lucky for me I had a hair band always around my wrist for situations like this; I quickly tied t around in a loose ponytail and sat upright.

"Hi" he smiled crookedly.

"Hi' I said while stretching.

"So sleeping beauty finally awakens" he chuckled.

Huh? What does that mean? Edward chuckled again when he ay the confused look on my face.

"It's eleven. Alice sent me up here to check if you're still alive" he chuckled shaking his head.

Eleven? I automatically started searching for my phone to verify the time, but I couldn't find it.

I was in such a haze searching for my phone that I only realised when I gave up the search that he had mentioned Alice! How did he know Alice? Were they related or something.

I turned my confused look upon him which only made him laugh, such a musical laugh that I could have sat listening to forever.

"I see you're still waking up." He chuckled. "Alice, my sister, she took you shopping."

Oh his sisters…wait so I did indeed see Edward last night. That wasn't a dream?

I cleared my throat and wet my mouth; it had become suddenly very dry.

I just nodded my head and asked, "Could you maybe call her for me?"

As if on cue the little pixie bounced into the room and plonked her onto the bed.

"Your excused Edward." She said with an air of authority.

He on the other hand just shook his head and chuckled.

Alice turned to face him and gave him a knowing glare. He instantly backed away laughing.

When we were alone she turned to me smiling, "come Bella time to get ready for the day."

"Alice…um…what am I supposed to wear?"

Alice just chuckled and grabbed me by the wrist, leading me out of her room. "Bella seriously? I told you I had that settled when we went shopping yesterday! Did you think I did all that just to torture you?"

I looked down; I didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Um…yeah…maybe…I don't know, I don't really go shopping…I do live with three guys." I said laughing a little.

"Wait…you bought expensive clothes."

"So?" she said as if it was nothing.

"Alice…no…I can't except them…I'll just wear these again" I said pointed to my wrinkled top and jeans.

She stopped dead and turned to face me. "No you will not! No offence Bella but they look like Boy's clothes and as far as I know you're a girl…am I right?" she asked sternly

"Yes" I replied dejectedly.

"But Alice-"I was cut off

"No Bella, now I paid a lot of money for those clothes and you will take them, any ifs buts or ands. You got me?"

I looked down and just nodded my head.

Alice Smiled and started walking again. "Good!"

After a couple of minutes we had reached what I assumed to be Alice's door. She opened it and it was as if we had stepped out of reality and it wonderland. Corny I know but her room was amazing.

She had medals and trophies up on shelves and nails by her headboard. On one of the walls she had the whole magnificently painted of the Eiffel Tower and surrounding Pairs. On the other wall she had New York's night life and the countryside of Italy. It was beautiful.

Alice your room is…wow!" I chuckled. I had to control the urge to spin around like a little girl.

"Thanks…I did it all by myself!" she said proudly.

"Wow…really? You're an amazing artist!" I said dumbfounded.

Her smile grew at my compliment and that just made me smile all over again. Her smile only lasted for awhile because suddenly she got a serious look upon her face.

"Enough with the compliments! Time to shower, while I lay clothes out for you to wear today." She said while shoving me into the bathroom.

* * *

**JPOV**

Sitting at home doing nothing sucks! I fucking hate it yesterday, but yet here I am again, torturing myself. Thinking back to wat got me so worked; I think it was just a misunderstanding.

I have to sort this out with Bells, I love her, yeah gooey know but whatever. I'll just have to suck up my pride and phone her so that we can talk.

I walked into the kitchen, yeah the kitchen because Billy still wants to live in the Stone Age; I dialled her cell phone number and waited.

There was an answer after the second ring.

"Hey Bells listen-"I was cut off by some gay- ass fucking voice.

"_Um…Bella can't come to the phone right now! Can I take a message_?"

"Who are you?" I asked feeling the anger boil inside of me.

"_My name is Edward Cullen, may I ask_-"

I slammed the phone down on the receiver. What the fuck is Bella doing with that Baseball asshole? In the middle of a school day?

* * *

**BPOV**

I turned off the nozzle to the most amazing shower I have ever had. It felt like heaven.

I grabbed a towel off the rail, wrapped it tight around me and open the bathroom door.

Being me of course, looking at my feet, I bumped into something or someone by the sound of it.

I fell backwards and waving my arms around likes a lunatic to try and get my balance back. Before I hit the ground a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist preventing me from probably getting a semi-mild concussion

I looked up and gasped, the person who had their arms around me was Edward! His green eyes were piercing into mine begging me to say that I'm ok.

I don't know how long we were looking into one another's eyes, when I heard someone clear their voice behind me. My cheeks flared up and suddenly became aware that I was barely wearing anything and that Edward still had his arms around me.

Edward let go of me instantly, setting me down on my feet. I turned to face the voice that interrupted us! Alice!

Instead f looking at me like I expected her to, she was glaring at Edward warning him of something.

"Edward would you _please_ leave my room!" Alice hissed.

Edward took a step back as if he had been hit in the face. When he reached the door he quickly turned around and placed something in my hand. I was too busy looking back and forth between Alice and Edward. It was as if they were having some kind of private conversation.

This time it was my turn to clear my throat. Both Edward and Alice turned to look at me but only one stayed with me in the room.

After Edward left I looked down to see what it was that Edward had placed in my hand. It was my phone! What was Edward doing with my phone?

I was about to ask her but she was already talking to me.

"I'm sorry about that." I was about to protest but Alice stopped me by raising her hand. "No Bella, you don't understand Edward has a history and I've just got to know you and Jasper…I…I just don't want to give it all up again." She said looking down onto her lap.

I was shocked to hear that but I didn't let Alice see that. Instead I put an arm around her and hugged her tight, it took her a moment but she returned it with an equally hard hug.

She took a deep breathe and sighed walked into her closet. Realising that I hadn't followed her, she popped her head through the entrance.

"Aren't you going to follow me?" please Bella to cheer me up" she cast her eyes downwards.

I have to give Alice credit, she knew how to black mail a person. So with a sigh I made my to her closet.

Before I even had a chance to look at her walk-in-closet properly, she was throwing things into my arms and mumbling things to herself.

"Alice! Whets all this" I asked

"Your clothes silly!" she just carried on what she was doing not even glancing up when she said that.

When she was done she exited the closet and told me to get dressed. I watched as she closed the door behind her leaving me in a state of utter confusion.

I looked down at the pile of material that was daggling form my arms. What was I supposed to do?

I took a deep breathe and placed the clothes on the counter. One at a time.

I picked up the underwear and stared at it in disbelief. Lace? Who was I supposed to show this off to, Jake? He wasn't even talking to me at the moment.

I just shook my head and dropped the towel so that I could put on my new pair of matching panty and bra.

With the first step of the mission complete, I now had to face the jeans. I picked them up and just shook my head. Shinnies? Alice got me Shinnies!

I unzipped the pants and put my one leg through. It wasn't working that well. I started jumping around getting the on leg trough then the other when I lost my balance and landed on the floor.

"Bella? Are you alright? You're taking an awfully long time in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Alice!" I shouted back from my position on the floor.

Next was the blue top. I put it on with ease, even though it was tight fitting.

"Alice, could you maybe help me tie this?" I asked her threw the door.

When she opens the closet door she had a satisfied look on her face, as if she had done a job well done.

"Blue is definitely your colour! And the halter top and the skinny shows your curves, like they deserved to be shown!" she nodded her head.

"Here, put theses sandals on…they're gladiator sandals. I wanted to get you the high heels but with your clumsiness I wasn't sure." She said while handing me the sandals.

I put them on and admired myself by looking in the full-length mirror built in the closet door. Alice was right; I actually looked like a person now.

Alice ushered me out of the closet and into a chair in front of her mirror. I looked at her confusingly.

"I'm going to do your hair Bella. It's like you've never had a girl night or something."

" I didn't, when my parents were together my mom was either busy with her kids at school or the twins and after my parents got divorced and I decided to stay with my parents, I really didn't have any girl nights because the house was filled with boys!" I said while shrugging my shoulders

She looked at me for a while before she continued to play with my hair. She turned me around so that I wasn't facing the mirror. She started pulling and tugging at my hair. I winced every time she placed bobby pin in my hair and it would poke my head.

When she was done with my hair I sighed in relief but my relief was short lived because Alice immediately started working on my face.

"Alice, this stuff isn't necessary!" I started to protest but shut y mouth when I saw the look Alice was giving me.

She waited awhile, letting my face relax before she started again. It didn't take her long to finish and have me facing this completely different Bella.

My hair was tied up to the side and because my hair was wavy it completed the look. In my hair she had placed a blue hair band behind my fringe.

Alice didn't cover my face like most girls did in my school. She gave me a very natural look. I really liked this girly side of me.

"Wow! Alice you did a wonderful job" I complimented Alice

"No she preformed the fucking impossible! She has transformed you into a girl, a mere looking one but at least now everybody can se that you are a girl!" A voice said cruelly.

I turned around and came face to face with none other than Blonde McSlut or what did Alice call her…um…right _Rose._

Anger boiled inside of me! This girl was a first class Bitch that needed to be set straight!

"Listen here tramp! I don't give a flying Fuck what your opinion! And I'm sure you think that my brother gives a fuck but let me just tell you, he doesn't because as we speak he is probably fucking another tramp just. Like .you! Got that Blondie! Or should I say it slower?" my inner bitch was out of control but I reined her in after I thought she had said enough.

Her face had turned a nasty shade of red! I could clearly see that she was pissed off! No, she was fucking pissed off! I knew in that moment that there was going to be a nasty war ahead that was going to put the Vietnam War to shame.

An evil smile spread across her face! "Bella, I think Edward was looking for you"

I turned to look at Alice to give her my what-the –fuck-is-wrong-with-her look but Alice just stared at the spot where Blondie had stood in disbelief!

I started to feel uncomfortable, so I decided to go and find Edward.

I didn't have to look for long because I found him sitting in his room playing guitar.

"You play?" I asked, interrupting him.

He looked up at me and I noticed how his expression changed from shock to understanding. He smiled a crooked smile that made my knees weak and had me holding onto the door frame for dear life.

"Yeah! I've been playing since I was 5." His face beaming when he said that.

He patted the space next to him. Legs moved on their own accord and plated me down next to him.

"Oh, by the way. You look amazing" he said.

I looked down to try and hide the blush on my face. I felt my heart beat faster at his compliment but couldn't understand why it did.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Do you want to learn how to play?" he asked

"Sure." I replied automatically.

He placed the guitar in front of me and moved my hands into the right positions. When he touched my hands I felt an electric current pass through him to me.

I gasped. What was that? Edward kneeled behind me and brought his arms around me placing his hands over mine. Putting my fingers at each different note.

It didn't last lone because I turned my face around and my shock to see the lust tat was etched into his eyes.

He looked and my lips while licking his bottom lip. My face involuntary moved on its on accord forward. I knew what I was about to do but it was pushed to the back of my mind by my own lustful feelings that were taking control of my mind and body.

Edward removed the guitar from my grasp and spun me around so that I was facing him completely. We were mere inches away from one another when I heard a deep growl from behind me

"Bella! What the FUCK are you doing?' a hurt and angry voice asked me.

* * *

**so... i hoped you enjoyed it...yeah i know it was short but my first draft was longer but i just felt that what i wanted to get acrooss wasn't being said between all the mumbo jumbo..hahaha**

**you guys sorta got to learn about Edwards past a bit...it's the reason why the Cullen's moved to Forks...for a fresh start!**

**so please review...please please please please *puppy dog eyes***

**love ya**

**Jo-Anne X**


	6. A change

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(**

**i knowit's been awhile since the last update but I've been working on this chapter, it would have been longer but i just felt that if i added in the other things then there would just be too much information in one chapter. so the other part of this chapter will appear in the next update.**

**oh and please review, if you read tis story, please review, anything is appreciated. i know there are a few of you that read Something new. Don't be shy please review. :) **

* * *

**A change**

**BPOV**

Three and a half weeks have gone since that day. Jake hasn't talked to no matter how hard I've tried. I've phoned him until Billy picks up the phone to tell me he has gone to bed. I've tried talking to him at school but he avoids me like the plague.

I on the other hand haven't talked to Edward since that day either even though he has tried. I only have one class with him so avoiding him isn't that hard.

I know now behind those gorgeous green eyes was a playa. Alice had told me that Edward had a history with the ladies. To him I was just gonna be another notch on his bedpost.

This whole thing has had me and Alice become close. After Billy tells me that Jacob is unavailable to talk I phone her and cry and talk until I fall asleep with her still on the phone. I can truly say that out of this situation I have made a friend for life.

Every weekend Alice is over either spending time with me or my brother Jasper. I think that they are going out; by the way they keep looking at one another. Blondie doesn't come by our house; I guess we're to low class for her. Emmett always has to drive over to her fucking house. I know that. That bitch caused this whole situation but I still need proof. She isn't good enough for my brother!

I now it was her because I had played that moment over and over in my mind, trying to make sense out of it. When it suddenly hit me when I say Blondie give me an evil smile when I was trying to catch up to Jake. Fucking Bitch!

This was all swimming around in my mind while the advanced bio class that I shared with Edward were watching some movie about God knows what!

I was focusing on m thoughts to try and distract myself with the electricity that was humming in the air around me and Edward. My fist was clenched tight to prevent myself from reaching over and grabbing hold on whatever I can, hand, knee, inner thigh, crotch, arm, and God forbid face!

The urge to kiss him was so overwhelming especially with the lights out and the mysterious electricity that was humming around us.

Now and then I would glance his way only to catch staring at me full on. Every time he caught me looking at him, a big motherfucking smirk would appear on his face. I didn't know what I wanted to do. I felt torn, on one hand I wanted to kiss the fuck out of him and on the other hand I wanted to slap him so hard that he never smirked or smiled that sexy motherfucking crooked grin ever again.

I decided to chose neither one of those options as it either had him smirking further at me for getting an reaction out of him or it had him kissing me so passionately that I didn't give a fuck about my situation.

I had a plan to ignore the hum of electricity and get Jacob to talk to me. First to ignore the electricity was to completely forget that I was sitting next to a fucking Adonis and focus on my plan to talk to Jacob.

My plan was simple, pester Jacob until he gave in and finally talked to me so that I can explain the situation to him, even though I didn't understand it myself. I was going to become the ultimate stoker minus the killing and the really freaky hiding outside the person's widow late at night, just too freaky.

I shook my head to clear it of the mental ramble I was having inside of head. I let out a heavy sigh as I realised that I wouldn't be in this fucking situation if I didn't let my emotions run away with me. Fucking emotions.

My eyes started to wander over to Edward; it was like he was a fucking magnet pulling me towards him. Whatever body part that I didn't have control over us seemed to gravitate towards him, it was fucking irritating.

My eyes were glued to is lips, they didn't seem to care that Edward was staring right back at me, they just carried on staring. He licked his bottom lip which had me involuntary turning my body towards him.

He leaned towards me, flashes of that day flashed in front of my eyes. I was breathing heavily remembering what we almost did. I was so caught up in my day dream that I didn't see him place his lips to mine until I felt a small shock of electricity pass from his lips and through my entire body.

I jumped back, scrapping the chair back disturbing the quiet that and fallen on the class since Mr Melina had switched the lights off.

WHAT. THE. FUCK!

I took a deep breathe and moved my chair and body as far away from him as possible. No, no, no, no, no! That couldn't happen again! I had to focus on Jacob

The only problem with Jake avoiding me is that now he is spending all his time with that lit tramp _Nessie_. Urgh! Bitch! When I go to the bleachers to try and talk to him before and after practice, I always see them flirting together. I'll excuse him because his hurting but her! Cheerleaders are always the fucking same, I would know I was a fucking cheerleader, until….

I rubbed my temples with two fingers to try and forget about that night 4 years ago. My family and Jake are the only people that know what really happened! That's why it's so important for me to get Jake to talk to me. He was my sun, the light out of the darkness that envelops me sometimes.

When the bell rang at the end of class, I had my plan. I was going to skip gym class, not that I'll b missing much, and wait for him. I know it's an hour early for practice but I can work on what I was going to say to him when I got him to talk to me.

I was watching where I was going I didn't see Edward following me until I got to the bleachers to wait for Jake. I turned around to sit when I noticed Edward standing there in front of me.

"Edward, what are you doing here" I asked half surprised and angrily.

He ran his hand through his hair and shifted from his one foot to the next. He looked straight in the eyes and told me with a tone of surprise.

" Honestly Bella." He sighed, "I don't fucking know?"

I was shocked! He felt it too! It wasn't one sided like I thought it was. I smiled thinking maybe I wasn't totally insane. Edward, seeing me smile first looked confused then got a smug look on his face. That look, and I instantly knew that he was just playing me, his reputation with the ladies as Alice had warned me.

The smile instantly disappeared from my face and it was replaced with a look so fierce and filled with anger that even the fucking Hulk would ran away scared. I mentally smiled smugly when I saw a look of discomfort pass over his face.

This time I stood up and poked him right in the ribs, hard.

"Listen here Edward! LEAVE. ME. THE. FUCK. ALONE!" with each word I poked at him. "I know you think that I have some kind of attraction to you but you're wrong! That day when I nearly kissed you was a mistake and it will never happen again. So just fuck off and go and chase some other girl that is actually interested in you!"

Throughout my whole rant I saw how his eyes changed from discomfort to complete shock and surprise. After I had spoken I was breathing heavily, seething on the inside and quite visibly on the outside. He took a wavered step back and opened his mouth a couple of times as if he wanted to say something but was unable to actually form the words.

I placed my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow at him daring him to say something but he didn't. He looked over his shoulder and turned around quickly and headed towards the school.

I'm not going to lie, se him leave like that had a strange effect on my heart. It felt like it was torn it leaving only shattered little bits, barely able to pick up.

It was very strange but I didn't linger on it because thinking about Edward or just being in the same vicinity as him had led me to be without Jacob.

I sat down on the bench and put the heel of my palm against my eyes, wishing that all my troubles would just go away and that I could go back before.

"Argh" I groaned in frustration, I really needed to talk to Jake, and I was going to go insane if I didn't!

Instead of pacing around like an idiot and coming up with some elaborate plan that I wouldn't stick to, I decided to take out my copy of Wuthering Heights and carry on from where I last read from.

* * *

I don't know how long I had been reading, for me it feet like couple of minutes, when I heard the school toll in the distance.

I looked up and squeezed my eyes shut because sun was shinning directly into my eyes. I glanced around and noticed Jake walking towards the field but he wasn't alone, around his arm was that Lit tramp, _Nessie._

He still hadn't noticed me, maybe they were just walking to practice together I mean that Jake was really friendly. That running through my mind while I watched them walked together.

When they neared the bleachers, Jake pulled her closer and leaned down and kissed her and of course the fucking slut fucking kissed him back. I felt the blood boil inside of me as I made my way towards them. I don' know what I was going to do when I got there but I just knew that I had to get over there and fast.

Now I'm not a violent person but in that moment I felt like the fucking Hulk, superman and Batman all wrapped up in one. So I was quite shocked to see my hand reach out and grab the slut by the hair and drag her away from Jacob.

"What the Fuck?" she screamed.

I answered her by pushing her to the floor, childish I know but it was either that or punch her lights out. She lunged from her position from the floor and came at me, but was stopped by Jacob who stepped in between us and placed his hands on our shoulders.

I didn't give him a chance to talk because I was already talking.

" Jacob, please tell your Slut to back the fuck up because you know as well as I that if she doesn't I will punch her fucking lights put!" I said in a scary calm voice, which meant that people should back the fuck up from me when I was calm!

Jacob turned me, his eyes were huge when he realised the tone I was using. He turned to her and whispered something in her ear, which sent another wave of anger through my body, kissed her quickly on the cheek and turned to me with his arms folded.

My anger was controlling me, because I didn't even notice that a small crowd had gathered near the edge of the field. Still in a state of anger I grabbed him by his arm, not caring that he was bigger and stronger than me, and dragged him away from that slut. It only registered with me, sometime later that I had dragged him to the middle of the football field.

I came to a stop when I felt that felt that I was a good distance away from _Nessie. _I turned towards him and crossed my arms over my chest. Jacob raised one eyebrow up at me, waiting for me to speak.

I took a deep breathe, trying to tame the wild beast that was clawing in me to be released.

"What the Fuck Jake?" I winced at my choice of words, being the exact same as what he had used on me, catching me in a similar situation.

He let out a small sigh that was barely audible and said with an almost resigned voice.

"It is what it is Bella. You're a smart person do the math."

I closed my eyes and took another deep breathe, but this time it didn't really help to keep the beast at bay. With my eyes still shut I let out a shriek.

"Really Jacob! Fucking really! That's your answer _it is what it is Bella!" _I mimicked his voice; it was getting louder and louder with each word.

I felt my fist clench, I held them close to my side, trying to keep under control.

"Your so ARGH! Why do you think I've been chasing around you for weeks, been pestering you with phone call. To amuse myself, huh?"

I was breathing heavily at this point, on the verge of hitting him, knowing that he won't hit me back.

He was silent for awhile, but when he did speak it shocked me.

"Ok Bella, you've got me now! Even though don't want to hear about how you've been fucking that pansy-ass Cullen senseless, talk to me then! But before you do answer me this do you love me?"

I answered without hesitation. "You know that I do Jake. I love you with all my heart." My voice had become somewhat calmer when I answered him.

His face, when I looked up at me was indecisive, that stung but I brushed it off, I was finally going to have my talk with Jacob.

"Ok! If you love me so fucking much why is it that when I walked in on the two of you, you wee about to kiss him."

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Jacob taking that as his answer carried on.

"I see! Now this has been bothering me for awhile! If I hadn't walked in when I had, would you have gone as far as sleeping with him?"

I answered him truthfully, thinking that honesty was what we needed to get past this. I just couldn't look him in the eyes when I said it, so I opted by looking at his shoe, feeling the tears cascade down my face.

"I don't know Jake! I really don't know" I said softly shaking my head.

He just nodded his head and turned to leave. I grabbed his arm and shook my had pleading with him.

"Jake, please don't go." I pleaded and cried.

He took a deep breathe and turned towards me.

"Bella, what were you dreaming of that day we were in the back of your truck.

I raised my eyebrows, I was really confused. "Jake what has this got to do with anything?

"Just answer the fucking question Isabella." He snapped.

I winced and let go of him. Never in as long as I've known Jacob has he ever called me Isabella. It's always been Bells or Bella but never Isabella. It hurt, I felt my chest rip open. I knew in my heart that it was over but my head just wouldn't listen.

I took a calming breathe and answered him. " I…um…I was dreaming mostly of you but just briefly, seriously Jake it was just for a second, there was a flash of Edward's eyes."

At the time of that dream, I didn't know that they were Edward's eyes. I must have seen them while I was falling down because I honestly don't remember seeing them until that day that he introduced himself to me. My subconscious must have clung to that memory.

"Why are you asking me this Jacob?"

He had the indecisive look on his face again because I didn't know if he was hurt or anger or whatever.

"A flash my ass! I'm asking you this dear Isabella because on that day while you were lying in **MY **arms you mumbled _mmm….you have beautiful eyes _and nuzzled closer to me. Now I know for a fact that I don't have green eyes! I know that I overreacted so that's why I came looking for you. And imagine my surprise when I find you in **HIS **room, in **HIS** arms about to **KISS HIM!**" He yelled.

"No Isabella. It's simple!" his voice had gone in a monotone when I cut him off.

"No you don't get to brake up with me because you think that I cheated on you. I'm willing to give you another chance even though you clearly have been with another _woman." _I spat out that last word. My anger had returned and this time I wasn't going to hold the beast back.

He was silent for awhile but eventually answered me. "Well, the difference in the situation is that I knew we were over when I pursued Nessie. You on the other hand knew that we were still in a relationship but was going to cheat on me if I had not caught you. And Isabella that simply just makes you a little Whore, James was right you're a tease, and the very thought of being with you disgusts me to my core." He spat in at the floor and continued.

"So yes, we are breaking up, now your free to be with that pansy-ass, but something tells me that now that he is available your not gonna want him anymore.!" He laughed at the end and lightly pushed me away from him.

My breathe was caught in my throat. At his words the beast inside of me broke free and took control over my body. I had let out a terrible scream before I started clawing, slapping, punching, biting Jacob with everything in me.

* * *

**woah Bella going ape-shit crazy!**

**please review, if you had any sort of reaction to this chapter please please review.**

**until next time...**

**Love**

**Jo-Anne x**


	7. Nightmares

** Sorry, sorry, sorry...I'm sooooo sorry! I had this chapter all typed up for before I left to go on holiday but I left early and forgot to update sorry!**

**so on another note...Merry Christmas!**

**In this chapter Bella has a dream which is actually a memory that she is reliving through her dream but in the end it turns into a dream...IF your confused sorry but it will become clearler when you read...so what you waitin for **

**Go READ! hehehe ****

* * *

****Nightmares **

**EmPOV**

Finally school is over for the day and I can start practice. I love football and especially the cheerleaders that go with it.

I was looking forward to seeing my girl again. Yeah I know I'm pussy whipped but man Rose was no other girl. She wasn't like the other cheerleaders that just blur together when I think about them, no Rose was different.

I was in high spirits as I was walking towards the football field. Today was a good day, and it will be much better tonight at Rose's.

I was so concentrated on my thoughts that I didn't notice the crowd that had gathered around the field, blocking out what was happening in the middle of the field.

Fuck yes, a fight; I'm always game for a good fucking fight. I wonder who was fighting with Paul today.

I reached the crowd and pushed them out of the way. Fuckers know that when a fight is going down that Emmett Swan likes a front row seat. When I reached the front I was shocked to a point of stand still to see my little sister Bella, in a fight with Jacob.

It wasn't hard to hear what they were saying, seeing as they were yelling at one another. I turned to some cheerleader who was rubbing her scalp.

"What happened? Why are they fighting?" I asked trying to hide my concern; I couldn't be seen as the sappy guy. That won't be good for my reputation.

I was just surprised that Bella and Jacob were fighting in full view of everybody! Now I knew that they were having some kind of problems but I didn't know that they were this bad that Bella would air it out in front of everybody.

"I don't know? That Bitch has some serious problems. She just came out of no where and pulled me by the back of my hair while I was saying good-bye to me boyfriend. I think she may even be crazy. I really thought she was cool though."

My anger that I had when she had called Bella a bitch stilled and was replaced was replaced with confusion. Why would Bella attack this chick and who was her boyfriend/

Trying to sound as indifferent as I could as I replied. "So who's your boyfriend?" I added a wink at the end to make her think that I was flirting.

She stared at me as if the answer were obvious. "Jacob, duh! I think that the little bitch has a little crush on him and couldn't handle seeing him with someone." She chuckled little at the end.

All my friends knew that my sister was off limits! But with Jake I gave it a chance because I knew that he was a good guy. I guess I was wrong because he is cheating on my sister with this slut. This shit was about to get ugly.

I shrugged off my bag and was about to head over to them when I saw Jacob spit in my sister direction. If that wasn't enough fuel to add to the already burning fire, the fact that he had shoved her was and Bella's reaction to it. She went postal, crazy.

I picked up my speed, ignoring the whispering going on behind me. When I reached them I gave Jacob a dirty look that said, I'll deal with you later, and grabbed Bella around her waist and held her tight to me. She needed to calm down.

It wasn't working because she kept screaming and kicking and clawing at the air. She would have broken my grasp had I not been as strong as I was. I was half tempted to let her go and have her way with Jacob but for Bella's stake I tighten my grasp on her.

"Bella, Bella….honey…sis….ssshhh…..calm down….ssshhh" I said in a soothing voice while bouncing up and down. "Bells, please, please come for me …ssshhh…calm down!"

The bouncing and my soothing voice must have helped because she immediately slacked, became dead weight. They only sound that escape form her were little sobs. I placed her on the ground gently and turned to Jacob. I took my fighting stance and heard the crowd shout words egging me on to hit Jacob.

The fucker better explain why he was cheating on her, why he spat at her and why he shoved her!

His eyes grew big and he took a subconscious step back. He lifted up his hands, palms facing me, and spoke to me.

"Whoa, whoa…chill there big guy! We don't want to start a fight here now do we." He had regained his composure and was standing in a similar stance to mine. If it came to a fight, he will fight me, which was clear to me.

"What the fuck did you do to my sister, Black" I asked in a raised voice.

He took a step towards me matched my tone when he answered me. "Me? I didn't do anything. She's the one that's gone all crazy."

Oh, his going to play it dumb now is he. Well my patience was wearing thin; I really didn't want to play his game.

"I know you've been cheating on her! And I and whole bunch of witnesses saw you spit at her and push her! Now tell me why she's acting like this again." Bella had only acted like this for the months that had followed her attack and assault, 4 years ago.

Jacob didn't answer me but a small broken voice behind me did.

"He…he…bbbroke up wwwith mme! He…said that …he said that I was a wwwhore and, and, and ttthat James was rrright and that I I I I was a tease!" she sobbed into her chest.

I turned to Jacob slowly. The fucker was going to get it. He knew what had a happened to her and now he was using the exact words that James has used when he was done with her. He knew she was sensitive about that!

The motherfucker was going to pay for ever being in her life and for hurting her. My hands clenched into a fist and I raised my hand. So help me no-one better stop me. Just as I was about to connect with his face Coach Uley pulled me away.

The fight might be over for now but it sure wasn't over! He was going to pay!

**

* * *

**

BPOV

After letting the rage take over my body everything around me went dark. I was very much conscience but I was once again trapped in that dark place that I was n before I met Jacob.

Jacob was everything to me, he was my sun. Jacob knew that he was my sun, my light, my warmth. He kept the shadows and the nightmares away that came after that night four years ago.

I was cheerleader before that night. I wasn't clumsy at all, some even said I was graceful but since that night my gracefulness disappeared and was replaced with clumsiness. I had learnt to cope with the changes of my life, but since that night my so called friends were no longer friends with me. That's the day I saw cheerleaders or well Forks's cheerleaders in a whole new light.

I had sat Jacob down one day, in the middle of our freshman year and told him my gruesome story. When I was done he grabbed a hold of me and held me tight whispering in my ear that what James had said was not true and that he loved me. After he told me that the barriers I had created around myself collapsed. I gave myself over to Jacob completely. I had made love with him.

I have never regretted that day, until today when I saw his arm wrapped around that girl and when he and used the same words that James had said to me that night after he was done with me.

My world had crumbled around me taking with it my warmth, my light and my Jacob. I was numb to everything and everyone around me. I was surprised that I could speak but that too was filled with numbness, like a robot, no feelings, dead on the inside.

I didn't feel it when somebody strong lifted me up and carried me away. I should have panicked but nothing came, my heart beat stayed the same. I leaned into the person's chest and closed my eyes, it didn't really matter is they were open or closed because either way all I was seeing was darkness.

"It's ok Bells! I've got you, your safe…ssshhh! Just rest I'm not gonna go anywhere. I love you and when you're ready to come to us, the one's that love you will be waiting." I realised it was my big brother Emmett and he was right in that moment I did feel safe. So I decided to let my subconscious to take me away.

_**It was late and I was walking in the streets of Port Angeles. I had drifted away from **__**my other friends the cheerleaders. We were on our way back from a game.**_

_**I was walking around aimlessly for hours trying to find them. A chill had set in and I only had my cheerleading outfit on to keep me warm.**_

_**I turned into a corner which I thought was familiar looking but stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed the man standing there looking at me.**_

"_**Hey**__** there little cheerleader why don't you come over here! I can keep you warm." His laugh was evil that ran through my body and had left me feeling colder than I had started out.**_

_**I turned the other way but was stopped by a hand gripping onto my wrist painfully. He twisted it around so that I could face him, but in doing so he had snapped my wrist. I cried out in pain which only seemed to egg him on.**_

_**He pulled me close towards him and licked the side on my neck. I was wriggling around trying to get away from him when my knee connected with his groin. He let go of my wrist and took a hold of his groin. I took the opportunity and ran.**_

_**I didn't get far because he had grabbed me around my waist and pushed me to the floor. I landed with a loud thud. I felt a pain shoot through my whole body and settle on the back of my heading, throbbing.**_

_**He was laughing again while looking down at me. I turned around and started crawling away but he stopped me again by grabbing me by my leg and dragging me. I felt the ground scrap my skin that wasn't covered with clothes. I tried to grab onto to anything that would make him stop but my right hand couldn't grab onto anything.**_

_**Something struck with my leg which had me howling out in pain. I turned around and saw that he had stuck a pole into my leg, missing the bone but still painful enough that I couldn't move it.**_

"_**It's**__** to stop you from going anywhere. You know you can be such a tease coming towards me then running away, it can be quite frustrating you know…sweetie pie." He whispered in a husky voice in my ear.**_

_**When I turned around to look at him, he pressed my face down hard against the ground, shattering some teeth and tearing at skin.**_

_**He grabbed onto my waist under my t-shirt and gripped hard. He flipped me over so that I was facing him now. When I tried to look at him he punched me in the face or boob, or stomach. Whatever was closest to him I guess.**_

_**When he started moving his hand up, under my stomach towards my breast, I instinctively grabbed his wrist, with my right hand, to stop him, but was just so much stronger than me and pinned my wrist above my head, digging his nails into my skin. I felt him break my skin on my wrist.**_

_**I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying because any reaction to pain only seemed to turn him on more and that was something that I didn't want.**_

_**He looked at me with eyes so dark filled with lust and said cruelly. "I've always wanted to fuck a cheerleader! And here you are you little whore walking right up to my doorstep!"**_

_**He moved his hands to the bottom of skirt. I started trashing around again but was met with pain in my head, in my leg, in my wrist and pain throughout my whole body.**_

_**He looked up at me again, but this time I was looking into the eyes of the man that had raped and assaulted me 4 years ago. Instead I was looking into the eyes f Jacob. "Such a tease, you're such a little whore, Isabella." He laughed cruelly.**_

I woke up screaming and trashing around in my bed. I was soaked to the bone, I was sweating so much. Six pairs of hands gripped me tightly which only had me screaming and thrashing around harder and louder than I had before.

"Bella, Bella…calm down honey….ssshhh…it's alright your safe. Your home…ssshhh!" Alice reassured me in a soothing tone.

Instead of screams exiting my mouth loud sobs now escaped. I sat up shakily when the hands moved away from me. I looked around through my tear socked eyes and saw Jasper, Emmett and Alice sitting around me.

I started to speak but it was barely audible through my crying. "J…J….J…James…Jacob….no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Alice wrapped her arms around me and rocked me to and fro, whispering comforting words into my ear.

That sensation had me falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I know it's short...sorry!**

**I feel like I keep aplogising the whole time...sorry **

**so for the next chapter, I was wondering what piont of view you readers would like... Edward's. Alice's, Jacob's, Jasper's, Emmet's, Rosalie's, Renesmee's...please tell me. i won't update untill at least 10 people have reviewed and told me what they thought of the story and whose piont of view they want...if more people review...I will be really gratefull.**

**sorry if that was a bit threatening but I want me some reviews...don't be shy my lovely readers...hehehe**

**xoxoxo**

**Jo-Anne**


	8. Safe

**A/N: so I waited and waited for more people to review but only one did so thank you to taralynn09- thank you for sticking with me.**

**I know that my story has alot of visitors and hits so plase review, it really does inspire me to write and if your afraid to say something that I might take offence to don't I can take constructive critisism.**

**I hope you like this chapter enough to review :P**

**enjoy , this one is for you taralynn09, you asked for Edward's POV so here it is. ****Safe**

* * *

EPOV

What was I doing here? She had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want me in her life. I guess I'm just a masochist or something.

She had made it perfectly clear that she wasn't interested in me and that she didn't want to see me! But I just couldn't shake the feeling that was the reason why I had these intense feelings towards her!

I knew she felt that weird electricity when Mr Melina had switched off the lights. I had to hold onto my legs tightly to prevent myself from taking her right their in the classroom!

I had seen the expression on her face after the lights were switched on, she was confused and not by what the fuck ever the movie was about but about that electricity she and I both felt!

After she had yelled at me to fuck off, I went to sit next to the bleachers! Luckily it was a sunny day or else I would have sat in mud!

I was thinking over what had happened at my house with her, or what would have happened if that Steroid using asshole hadn't stopped us! I knew from that moment that, that Jackass was her boyfriend but I didn't stop my advancement on her at school, even when Alice scowled me at home!

While I was sitting by the bleachers, I noticed that fucker walking up to where Bella was! That wasn't what mad me angry, I maybe a bit jealous but mainly angry at the fact that Black had his arm around my sister's neck!

I was about to get up and hit the fuck out of him, for using my sister like that when I knew that he and Bella were still together. I knew that because Alice was constantly at her house or on the phone with her talking about him!

Yeah! I know eavesdropping is bad but what the fuck ever! She had become my addiction, I was no worse than a stalker, except for the fact that I haven't peeked at her through her bedroom window!

I was about to get up when I saw walk over to them and yank Nessie by her hair and pulling her off Jake. I wanted to defend my sister but I was torn because on one part Ness was my baby sister and I wanted to protect her from any harm but on the other hand Bella just look so fucking hot when she was fighting with my sister that I was really turned on!

My very prominent hard on and my heart were fighting with one another what was more important, but before any one of the two could reach a conclusion Jake had stopped it!

Bella turned towards him and told him something. He nodded his head and they both made their way towards the middle of the football field. Not a very private place because very soon the whole place was filling up with students!

I walked towards the crowd and watch the fight between Bella and Black. People were whispering amongst one another about why the fight was going on.

Jessica Stanley, the schools reigning whore and cheer captain, whispered to Lauren the school runner up whore. "Argh all the attention is always on poor ole Bella! I can't believe that she was actually a cheerleader!" she sneered

"Yeah, I'm mean she mediocre when she was in the squad, I'm just glad that she hurt her leg, otherwise we would still be stuck with her!" she said disbelievingly.

"Oh yeah!" Jessica laughed cruelly. "She was 'raped' and 'assaulted' after the game" she air quoted when she said raped and assaulted.

"That little bitch just wanted attention!" Lauren laughed cruelly

I hid a snarl from escaping from my lips. I never knew that Bella was raped and assaulted. I was shocked after I heard that. I moved away from them because I didn't think that I would have been able to restrain myself if I was still standing next to those whores!

While I was moving through the crowd, I noticed Bella's older brother storm over to Black. Good at least somebody was going to do something. I hadn't noticed until I found a position that Bella was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees together and rocking slightly to and fro.

People started cheering, Emmett Swan wasn't one to back down from a fight, or at least that is what I learnt from the few weeks that I now lived in Forks. I couldn't hear what they were saying but from the looks of it, Emmett wasn't very happy.

Suddenly the Football coach Sam Uley burst through the crowd and stormed over to Emmett and Black and just in the nick of time to because Emmett was just about to punch Black.

All this was going through my mind as I stood there on her doorstep. I just felt this need to make her feel better or something. I already knew that Alice was here, because she hadn't come home last night and well her car was parked next to her truck.

I ran my hands through my hair and rang the doorbell. I was going to stop acting like a pussy and man up. I stepped back and waited for someone to answer the door. Unfortunately it had started to rain. I ran my fingers threw my hair again in frustration. Just then the door open and there stood my sister scowling me with her eyes.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" a frown forming on her face.

"Alice could you just let me in, it's raining!"

She stared at me for a few seconds before she turned around, closed the door! I stood there in the drizzle completely shocked. I couldn't believe she had just closed the door in my face. Ok, yes, I can understand where she is coming from. I mean we had to move to Forks because of me, Alice being the kind; caring person that she is forgave me and told me, "It's an opportunity to make new friends Edward. It's really ok." I felt like she was reassuring me, trying to convince me.

I was about to turn around and had back to my car, when the door swung open and I stood face to face with Emmett Swan. Now, I'm scared of a fight but standing there in front of Emmett, looking like he wanted to hit, scared me shitless.

"So? What do you want Cullen?" His eyes boring into mine, just waiting for me to say the wrong thing.

"I, um, I" I cleared my throat and stood up straighter, "I wanted to see Bella. I want to know if she's ok. Only as a friend promise." I said defensively. The truth is I lied, I want Bella to be more than my friend but I wasn't going to tell her brother that.

He paused and held the door open for me. "It's fine but don't give her any more unnecessary stress!" authority reaming out of his voice.

I just nodded my head but before I could make it to the stairs, Bella's other brother Jasper I think his name was pulled me out the backdoor.

" listen here, now I'm not known for fighting but one thing you should know, if you hurt my sister like that asshole hurt her today I will fuck you up three ways from Sunday you understand!" the anger visible on his face that it caused me to take an involuntary step back.

"Why would I want to hurt her?" I asked confused.

He narrowed his eyes at me that they were nearly in slits. "Listen here Cullen, Alice told me all about that girl you dated, cheated on and got pregnant. And when she told you that she was pregnant and you told you, you said that you want her to have an abortion. She refused so you broke up with her and made her out to be a whore in front of the whole school. In the end she killed herself because she couldn't take it anymore."

I stared at him in shock, Alice told him this, and it wasn't her place to tell. I didn't even know if the baby was mine, Tanya and I were known for your reputations. So I don't know why she expected me to be a father. I do realise that I did act very immature but what did she expect of me?

When Tanya committed suicide and when Demetri told me I burst out laughing. I thought that he was joking but when he didn't start laughing I knew he was being serious. The aftermath of her death and hit my family the worst because of me. All blame was placed on me and me and my family were shunned. That is why we moved to Forks.

I didn't really care; my family and Tanya were stupid enough to let other people dictate their lives, so when we arrived in Forks I hadn't changed. I was just looking for the next girl to fuck.

That was exactly what I want to do when I saw Bella but when I was in my room with her alone and I had her where I wanted her, something came over me and I realised that I didn't want this girl to be another notch on my bedpost I wanted something more. I was going to pull back but her stupid boyfriend Black popped up and ruined everything.

I was snapped back to reality by Jasper shoving me. "What the fuck man?" I asked confused.

"So you're not going to say anything? You're just going to stand there and stare into space? I will not let that happen to my sister do you hear me Cullen?" he argued.

"Just back the fuck off man! Yes that did happen but I have changed and I swear if your sister gives me the chance I will never do something like that to her. I would never cheat on her or ever get her pregnant. I really care for your sister a lot man. So would you just move out my fucking way so that I may go and see her?" I yelled.

We glared at one another neither one of us wanting to break eye contact until we broke away when Bella spoke. "Ok guys you can stop the pissing contest now!" she said weakly but a trace of anger evident in her voice.

I turned towards her, "Bella, are you ok? I know you told me to leave you alone but I just wanted to make sure that you are ok." I pleaded.

She moved towards the couch and fell onto it. She motioned for me to sit down. I walked into the living room and took a seat across from her. I looked at her waiting for her to speak. While I was looking at her I noticed the bags under her eyes, even though it has only been a day it looks like she hasn't slept for a month. Concern washed over me, I vowed sitting there across from her that I would get her to smile and not look like the life has been sucked out of her. I will make her better, which I vow.

"Edward thank you for thinking of coming to check on me. It was really thoughtful. Even though I want to blame this whole thing on you, I know that it is my fault. If I had not gone into your room/ I'll admit something to you Edward," she leaned closer towards me, "sitting there in your room with your arms wrapped around me, I felt safe and when you leaned into kiss me I wanted nothing more for you take me there and fuck me senseless but reality set I when Jake came to your room. I'm really sorry Edward! The only difference between me and a common wwwhore is that I don't ask ffffor mmmmoney." She broke into sobs

I acted on instinct got up from where I was sitting and sat down next to her. I placed her sideways on my lap and wrapped my arms around her. I gently ran my right hand up and down her back. I started humming a melody; the strange thing though is that it didn't really sound familiar.

After a few minutes Bella's sobs had stopped and her breathing had slowed. I knew that she was asleep. I moved my hands from around her body to cradle her under legs and back. I got up and started climbing the stairs. Behind me someone informed me that her room was on down the corridor to the left. Lucky her door was open otherwise I would have had difficulty holding her and opening the door. I'm only human after all.

I walked into her room and put her down onto her bed. I was about to extract myself from her when she grabbed my t-shirt and whispered softly. "Please don't leave Edward. Please stay and keep the dreams away, please stay." She pleaded.

"Ok." I kicked off my shoes and took a blanket from the bottom of her bed and climbed in next to her. I was simply going to lie next to her and wait for her to fall asleep before I left but yet again Bella pleaded with me in whisper. "Please hold me Edward. I feel safe in your arms."

I did as I was told. I turned to my side put my right arm under her head and the other around her waist. She wiggled closer to me and wrapped her arms around my exposed right arm. "Thank you Edward." She whispered before she fell asleep.

I don't know how long I was lying there with my arms wrapped around her when sleep finally found me. What Bella didn't know was she too made me feel safe and happy when she was close to me like this. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Bella turning around, laying her head onto my shoulder and wrapping her arms around my neck and torso. I was in heaven.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it and if you didn't then please tell me, so I'm not going to threathen anymore because that clearly doesn't work so I have resorted to begging.**

**so please, please, please,please,please.**

**and if you don't want to write anything just coy and paste one of these emoticons: **

**;) :) :( :O :P :D**

**xoxo**

**Jo-Anne :P**


	9. Shock ater Shock

**A/N : I'm sorry i took so long to update, those o you that are still reading Something New, then thank you. when i eventually started writting this chapter, i just couldn't stop myself rom wrtting more, hence why this chapter is the longest I've written. all those Team Edwards out theree reading this story will be glad to know that edward is a lot in this chapter and progress is made. i have changed the rating not because o future lemons but because of the language content and the fact of some o the sexual content, well almost sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the character, but i do own a fuck load of posters of new moon and eclipse and twilight. hehe, I know it sadly doesn't count but what the heck, now for some strange reason you all kno how obssessed with the Twilight saga I really am.**

**Anyhoo enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Shock after Shock**

**BPOV**

I felt numb and empty. It was if I was in a dark cold pit, with no way of escaping. I couldn't cry anymore, I was a dried up well. I hadn't moved from my position on the bed. I haven't eaten, or strangely even gone to use the bathroom.

That all changed the minute that Edward climbed in my bed beside me. I don't even remember him being there or me asking him to stay, all I remember is him climbing in beside me and holding onto me, as if I was his life preserver and not he mine. As cliché as it is, my dark and cold pit was starting to lighten up and warm up.

With Edward's arms wrapped around me, I didn't feel some strange attraction to him or any kind of pull. All I felt was safe. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again it was the next day.

I stared at wall, reliving last night. Suddenly an arm came around my waist and pulled me flush at that person's chest. On reflex my mind thought it was Jake and I settled myself closer to him. I completely had a mind shift when the body behind me let out a sleepy moan of pleasure that didn't sound like Jake at all. I turned my head slightly and came face to face with none other than Edward.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed causing Edward to jump up and fall out of my bed.

"Fuck!" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

My door burst open and in barged Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Concern and worry etched onto all their faces.

"What the Fuck is going on here man?" Emmett started interrogating Edward.

"I don't know. One minute I'm sleeping the next Bella here screams like a banshee causing me to end up on the floor." he said a little annoyed and confused.

Everyone turns to stare at me, waiting for an answer. "I...uh...just got a fright that's all." I smile weakly.

A wave of sadness crashes over me as I remember that day at school and this morning. I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes. I try to contain myself, try to prevent the gates from opening but just one look at the broken bracelet that Jake bought me on the floor, break them open.

Edward was the first to reach me, since he was the closet to me. He instantly wrapped his arms around, and placed me onto his lap and started rubbing me on my back. Telling me it's alright. A part of me, the part that will always love Jake no matter what was screaming at me that this was wrong and unnatural. But the other part of me, the broken side, couldn't help but feel like Edward was my oxygen mask, allowing me to breathe while I was trapped under water.

I don't know for how I sat on Edward's lap and quietly sobbing onto his shoulder, when someone came barging into my room.

"I don't give a fuck Swan; I just need to see her! I- oh!" a shocked voice said behind me. A voice that I would recognize anywhere. Jake.

"Jake?" my voice breaking when I said his name. I turned to face him.

"Bells - I" he smiled THAT smile and it broke me even more up inside. "baby -I" he stepped forward but was instantly restrained by Emmett. I felt how Edward tightened his arms around me.

I couldn't deal with this. I couldn't deal with him telling me it's finally over and that he was going to be with that other girl. Anger ripped through my body as I suddenly remembered all the hurtful things that he said to me on the field. I thought that I could trust him by telling him something so big, something that took me years to stop blaming myself over. I turned to face him, tears streaking down my face.

I looked him defiantly in the eyes, "leave!"

"Bells?" he asked confused.

"Leave now!"

He folded his arms, and stubbornly raised his chin and looked me in the eye. "No. I have to speak to you -"

I didn't let him finish because I turned to face Edward, while still on his lap and everybody including Jacob in the room, gave him an apologetic look before I plated my lips onto his. I let all the passion that I had been feeling for him come to surface. I moved my hands to his hair and tugged him closer to me, which caused a moan to come from him and a growl to come from Jake.

A pair of hands grabbed onto my shoulders and yanked me away from Edward causing a popping sound to echo around the room when my lips left his. The hands plopped me down onto the ground and turned me around so that I was facing a very enraged Jacob. Before he could ask what I was thinking, I answered him.

"I'm only giving you what you want Jake. You said that I was a whore, so now that I am one you can go back to your _friend_ and fuck her without having guilt. Because this time you won't be cheating because we're over Jake. So can you please get the FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW?" I said taking a deep breathe.

I watched him stare at me for a couple of seconds opening his mouth a couple times before closing it and turning around and leaving. the minute that my door closed and I heard the front door close, I felt my knees give away from under me but before I could hit the ground Edward caught me again. Tears cascaded down my face as the anger died down and I was left with nothing again

"I'm so sorry Edward." I sobbed into his shoulder as he held onto me tightly. I felt his body stiffen slightly but he relaxed again.

"It's ok, Bella. I don't regret it at all, anytime you won't to use me as a punching bag or whatever, you will be more than welcome." he smiled against my hair.

I slapped him playfully, as I stepped back and laughed slightly.

"Bells, I'm really sorry, I tried to stop him." Emmett tried to reassure me.

I sighed and faced him, " Em, it was going to happen anyway, at least this time it was at home and not in front of the whole student body." I said with a smile but inside I was feeling as if Jake had just left with my heart and my soul, I felt dead.

Alice, Jasper and Emmett all shared a look but when they caught me looking they all instantly put smiles onto their faces.

" Emmett why don't you go and get some movies to watch and, Alice and Jasper why don't the both you go shopping for some junk food and snacks. Edward I advice that you go home and ready for the day and also choose some DVDs for us to watch." I ordered. They stared at me before Alice saw my pleading look and dragged them all out the house.

Once they left, I immediately glanced around my room and noticed that everything in my room held memories of me and Jake. My eyes fell towards Jake's bracelet the floor; I had to hold back the tears because out of all the items in my room about us, this one meant the most.

I remember as if it was yesterday the day that Jake gave me the bracelet. It was a month after I told him that I loved him and a month after I told him about James.

_I was sitting on a piece of driftwood; I was sitting at our spot on first beach. The sun was starting to set and I couldn't help but picture myself walking down the beach in a white dress to a waiting Jake. Since I had told Jake about James and that I loved him, I couldn't picture him not being in my future._

_I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I sighed contently and leaned back into Jake's chest. We sat in silence for awhile just enjoying being together and the beautiful view._

"_hey beautiful." he said while kissing my neck. I felt Goosebumps rise where ever his mouth touched me._

_I turned to face him. I caressed his cheek and brought my lips to his. The kiss was gentle and loving. It wasn't long before Jake's tongue brushed over my bottom lip begging for entrance. I welcomed him into my mouth, the moment our tongue connected it felt as if another power was in play because moans escaped from both our lips._

_Our tongues were fighting for dominance. I pushed Jake down onto the sand and lay down on top of him. My hands started moving down his stomach. I grazed the exposed area of his stomach above his pants. Slowly I moved my hand under his pants and boxers but before I could reach him Jake grabbed onto wrist and pulled my hand away from his very hard friend._

"_Bells, as much as I want to continue, I actually asked you here to give you something." he said while sitting up with me straddling him._

_I pouted which only caused him to laugh, not the reaction I was aiming for. "Baby, I want our first time to be special. To give you a do over. So that you can experience it how you were supposed to experience your first time."_

_I just nodded my head and looked down. That dark day still haunts me but whenever I'm around Jake I seem to forget that day and actually feel happy._

_Jae noticing the shift in my mood cupped my cheek and waited for me to raise my eyes to his. When I did he said, " honey, I'm so sorry that happened to you and I promise you that I would never hurt or harm you in any way because you are my world Bells."_

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather pouch. He looked at it dreamily before he gave it to me. "Open it." I pulled the strings apart and turned it upside down to empty its contents._

_A beautiful silver bracelet fell out and attached to it was a beautifully craved wooden wolf. Absentmindly I rubbed the wolf lovingly._

_Jake took the bracelet out of my hand and I held out my left wrist for him, while he was attaching the bracelet to my wrist he told me the reason for the wolf._

"_In Quileute legend we are supposedly descended from wolves. It is said that once the wolf finds his soul mate they imprint for life. She is it for him. That Bells is how I feel about you, I love you with my whole heart. This bracelet symbolizes a promise that one day, we will lawfully be together. Please don't freak out but Bells you must know that I really do love you and would rather die than cause you any harm or make you do anything you didn't want to do. It's a promise that we will always be together." _

_He looked into my eyes and I was lost. I gently kissed him on the cheek and replied. "Jake, I love you and I love this. I'm never going to take it off," I leaned closer to him until my lips were touching his ear, " and just to let you know when that one day comes by my answer will be 'yes'"Jake let out a moan and pulled me into him, kissing me with so much passion, that I really didn't have control over my actions._

That was also the first that Jake and I made love. Even though there weren't candles or whatever or even a blanket. It was special to me though.

I bent down and picked dup the broken bracelet. Searched for the tiny wolf that I knew Jake craved himself even though he didn't tell me himself. I started to have mild panic attack when I couldn't find, but was instantly put at ease when I found it lying underneath my bed. I picked it up and kissed it gently. "I'm sorry that he lied to you too." I whispered to the wolf.

I got up and opened my dresser and put the broken bracelet and the wolf in a shoe box I found lying around my room. I quickly went around my room and put all my memories of me and Jake into the shoe box. When I was done I placed the box at the back of my cupboard.

When I closed my cupboard doors, I turned to find that my room was looked exactly how I felt, empty. It never occurred to me, how much Jake was a part of my life. Before I could come undone again, I went into the bathroom to have a quick shower and get ready before everybody came back.

Just as I was pulling on my sweater, Edward came into my room. I saw how his eyes went huge at how empty my room had suddenly become.

" you know the few hours that I was in this room, I didn't like it very much, way too crowded, I like it this way." he took a deep breathe in and out before continuing to speak, " now a person can actually breathe in here."

I snorted softly and smiled. I looked into his eyes said everything that I couldn't say, _thank you for not saying anything._ He just nodded his head and moved to sit onto my bed.

"So what are we watching today?" I asked while silently praying that he didn't bring any love stories.

A mischievous grin spread onto his face, "Well sweet Bella, you are in for a treat."

I walked closer towards him and bent down so that I was face to face with him. "Is that so, Mr. Cullen" I said playfully.

I heard his low in take of air. We stared into one another's eyes. The previous kiss that we shared hovered in the air between us, making it feel as if the air was humming.

my feet moved on their own accord, when my brain finally registered what my feet were doing it was too late because I was already on my knees in front of him, not taking my eyes off him. I didn't object when he fell onto his knees in front of me, and brought his hand up to my cheek. Involuntarily I leaned into his hand.

He started moving closer towards me and when his lips lightly brushed my lips a realized what was about to happen.

"Edward, I can't. I'm sorry." I said weakly leaning my forehead against his chest.

"It's ok Bella, I understand." he replied and lightly kissed me on my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his waist and lightly kissed his shoulder. "Thank you" I whispered.

Someone cleared their throat behind us, causing us both to jump, which wasn't a good thing for a clumsy person like me it resulted in me bumping Edward's chin with the top of my head.

"Ouch!" we both exclaimed.

"sorry to interrupt but -" I cut Emmett off before he could say anything else.

"Are Alice and Jas back yet?" I asked trying to avoid his glare.

"Yeah their downstairs making out, as much as I'm glad that Jas found somebody, I really don't want the couch to be contaminated. I watch football on that couch. And besides, that's my couch!' he smiled wickedly while wiggling his eyebrows.

I was about to tell him that Jake and I had also claimed that couch as our when I realized that it would only lead to me crying again.

"Sure sure." I nodded. I hadn't registered what I had said until we were all sitting downstairs on mattresses that Alice had so kindly placed on the floor for us. 'Sure sure' was something I learned from Jake. He always used to say it.

I had to bit down hard onto my bottom lip to prevent sob or whimper from escaping from my lips. I didn't want my family and new found friends to look at me with even more pity.

It was as if Edward sensed my distress, wrapped his arm around me, and soothingly rubbed my arm up and down. It was really calming because even though Die Hard or whatever action filled Edward or Emmett brought, I couldn't keep my eyes from closing.

Sometime later on, I don't know if I was dreaming or was awake but I could hear people taking, whispering. I was way too comfortable to shift and try and shut them out.

"Em, why did you even let that fucker date her?" someone asked who sound very similar to Edward.

"Jake was my best friend, I always knew that Bells had a crush on him. But I wasn't going to let it happen, that was until I saw the way he looked at her that night I took her with me to the bonfire down at first beach. He wasn't looking at her with lust filled eyes; it was as if he had seen an angel or something. I know it sounds gay but I knew that if I was going to try and keep those two apart it was only going to bite me in my ass later. I would have lost my sister and my best friend," he snorted," not that it matters any more, I can't be friends with somebody that treats my sister the way he treated her. I'm going to make him pay. Nobody messes with the Swan family and thinks that they can get away with it." Emmett sneered

Edward laughed slightly, " that fucker is sure going to pay, he fucking used my baby sister to make Bella jealous." he paused briefly, as if he was thinking, " do you want to team up and take that asshole down, make him pay?"

"Fuck yes!" Emmett whispered, screamed excitedly.

I wanted to protest but all that came out was a muffled sound. Later that afternoon when I woke up, I passed off the conversion as a dream my subconscious had concocted to make me feel as if, someone else could feel the pain that I feel too. In all reality, I would never wish any harm onto Jake, even though he broke his broke his promise to me and hurt me in the worst way he could possibly could. I would never wish it upon him, I still love him.

The rest of the weekend went round about the same. Dad had come back from where ever he went to. At first he was a little put off that Edward spent the night but got over it when Emmett reassured him. Alice and Edward stayed the rest of the weekend, much to my protest that I was fine. But Edward simply stated to me that he wanted to get to know my family because he felt as if we had become friends.

Everybody organized on Sunday night from now on, that since the Cullen's sort of drive past our house that they will just pick us up on the way. Alice, Jasper and Emmett would go together in his Jeep and Edward and I would go to school in his Volvo,

When Monday morning came, I was depressed and nervous. Not only would I be the discussion of the rumors of what happened last week, but now I was also arriving to school with Edward. I wish I could miss this day too.

I was still staring off into space, trying to not think about HIM. Trying to make sure that when Alice and Edward arrived that I would look presentable but failing miserably. I heard Edward hoot, I grabbed my bag a grudgingly made my way to his car.

I was too busy looking at the ground to notice that Edward had gotten out of the car and was now waiting by the passenger's side. I was partly grateful and muttered thanks but seriously it wasn't the damn 1950's, I was capable of opening a damn door by myself!

The ride to school was quite, I felt a little awkward. I wasn't really sure why but I was.

"Hey love, don't worry. I'll be by your side the whole day." he reassured me.

"Um, yeah thanks Edward." I muttered, not looking him in the eye.

when we arrived at the school parking, I quickly learned that I didn't have to worry about people gossiping about me arriving in Edward's car because sitting on Jake's bike with her slutty legs wrapped around Jake was none another than Nessie, that name felt like acid in my head.

The way that Jake was kissing her was clearly for show, but anybody that didn't know him like I knew him intimately would think he clearly had it bad for this girl.

Jacob turned his head in my direction gave me and Edward a smirk and continued to suck face with the slut.

"I'm going to kill him!" One of the two of us muttered.

* * *

**A/n: i hope you guys loved this chapter as much as i loved writting it.**

**once again please don't be afraid to review, i love reading reviews. please guys. i don't normally resort to begging but please.**

**love you anyways**

**xoxo Jo**


	10. A fight far from over

**A/N: I know I am a terrible author for not updating in a couple months...I really am sorry! *Puppy Dog face* please find it in your hearts to forgive me! I have another chapter which I am busy with should have it up by tonight or this afternoon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story or any of the characters...*sigh* wish I owned Jacob...*sigh***

* * *

**A fight far from over.**

BPOV

"I'm going to kill him!" Edward said menacingly.

He tore open his door and started walking towards Jacob with his fist clenched. Yes at this current moment I wouldn't mind seeing Jacob dead but that would mean that my life preserver had to go to jail and I couldn't have any of that. I jumped out the car and raced towards Edward.

"Edward!" I screamed, trying to get his attention, it was no use, it was as if I switched had flipped. I was scared but I carried on running. I needed him to stop. I sped up my pace if that was even possible. I needed to get to him before he reached Jacob.

He was mere metres away from Jacob when I jumped in front of him. "Edward, stop!" I commanded while placing my hands on his chest. "It won't solve anything."

"Yeah, Eddie boy, it won't solve anything. She'll still be a slut and I'm going to let you into a little secret, even though you might have her now just remember that I had her first, in every possible way!" Jacob said with the biggest smirk on his face.

What the fuck! Now even he has gone too far. I turned around to face him. This time my face wasn't red out of embarrassment, no it was fucking blood red because that is all I saw RED! Jacob never saw it coming, because he was so focused on Edward. I punched him so hard that not only did I feel a crack in my hand but I heard a small crack come from his face. That alone made me forget about my pain momentarily.

"What the FUCK Bella?' he screamed turning towards me. His eyes black with anger.

"You fucking asked for it Black!" I screamed right back at him. I'm tired of being such a fucking victim. Things are definitely going to change. I was holding onto my hand trying not for the pain to show onto my face. It felt like my hand was on fire. I knew it was broken but I wasn't going to give Jacob Black the satisfaction of knowing that I broke my hand on his face.

"How the FUCK did I ask for it?" he said stepping towards me, Edward tried to move me behind me, but I glared up at him and said. "Don't you fucking dare!" he let go of me and just stood behind me, ready to punch Jacob's lights out when I gave the word.

"Oh, I don't know fucking kissing that cunt in front of everybody. Have you no shame, don't you think the poor thing has some dignity. It looked like you guys were mere seconds away from tearing each other's clothes off from each other." Edward stiffened at my words, "and the sad thing is you call me a whore and a slut. It's ironic! You're almost as bad as Mallory and Stanley!" I heard a round of "ssss ouch!" go around. I hadn't even noticed the crowd forming, but I was beyond caring.

"FUCKING REALLY! You're pathetic. You're really going to preach to me about nearly mounting somebody in front people? At least I don't do it in front of family, it's really sick! People in this school have seen and done way worse than what I was doing! At least we were quiet, Pansy ass behind you was moaning like a fucking girl and you weren't far behind. If I wasn't so disgusted I'm sure that I would have laughed at it." Internally I was cringing at everything he was saying but I refused for it to surface he will not get the satisfaction of me breaking down a second time. NOT THE FUCK AGAIN!

I stepped closer to him until our chests were touching, I could feel how hard his heart was beating. Mine was beating at exactly the same pace. "I'm pathetic. Good one Jacob! I'm sorry that your ego got bruised when I kissed Edward. And if I'm not mistaken you also, how did you put it again oh yeah, moan like a girl when I kissed you. And if I remember correctly you seemed to get really at the fact that I was kissing you. It's interesting!" I said slightly laughing.

Jacob stared at me for a moment with complete shock on his face. I didn't see it coming! Jacob grabbed my face a smashed his lips to mine. Where the fuck did that come from. I pushed myself hard away from Jacob; once I broke free I slapped him with my good hand. The sound of my hand connecting with his face could be heard from all over.

"Don't you fucking ever kiss or touch me ever again. Do you honestly think that I would want you after you called me a whore and a slut? You are the sick one, what I ever saw in you, fuck only knows!" I do know what I saw in Jacob; he was kind and was fucking hot. I knew I was hurting Jacob but the part of me that was in control at the moment didn't give a fuck. I wanted him to hurt, to feel the pain that I felt when he broke my heart.

I didn't let Jacob get to say a word. I turned towards Edward and said. "Come Edward lets go." I grabbed his hand with my good hand and lead him to his car. Once we reached his car, I climbed inside and waited for him to do the same. "Edward please take me to the hospital." I whispered. The weird adrenaline, Anger rush that I felt before drained out of me leaving behind a broken girl once again. He just nodded his head a drove out the parking lot. I didn't look back once. Jacob Black was a chapter in my life that I never want to revisit ever again.

Once Edward turned onto the highway, I let the pain in my hand surface and with it I let myself cry the tears I held back since we arrived at school. "Edward turned towards me with concern etched onto his face. " Bella, are you ok?" he asked concerned.

I nodded my head and continued to cry. "Just drive Edward please. It hurts it really hurts." I said in a raspy voice. He nodded his head and sped up the pace.

It didn't take long for us to reach the hospital, before I could even open my door Edward was at my side opening it for me. "Thanks." I whispered looking up at him briefly.

I started walking at a brisk pace towards the entrance. My hand hurt like fuck. Ever jostle of my body sent another burst of pain through my body. I walked up to the receptionist. "I need a doctor." She didn't even look up when I spoke; she carried on reading her magazine. "Just fill out some paper work and I'll get a doctor for you, miss."

I was about to let her know exactly who I was but Edward beat me to the punch. "If I was you I would find a doctor now. This is Isabella Swan, daughter of Police Chief Charlie Swan. She needs immediate care." The reception, nurse woman looked up and when her eyes made contact with mine her eyes went wide and she immediately paged a doctor. "Just page Doctor Carlisle Cullen, my father." Edward emphasised. It looked like this girl was going to have mild panic attack. She just nodded her head and started dialling Edward's dad pager.

"I'll have a nurse escort you to an exam room." She said. "No need I know where it is" Edward and I said at the same time. It would have been comical had my hand not hurt so much.

Edward and I made our way to the first exam room that was open and walked in. I sat myself on the exam bed and laid back. I brought my hand to my chest. I closed my eyes and had everything replay in my mind. I don't know how long I was lying there with my hand clutched to my chest with my eyes closed but suddenly I heard the door burst open and heard the voices of my brothers and Alice. Poor Edward, I was going to pretend to be unconscious.

"What happened?" a deep voice ask, Emmett.

"Is she dead?" a high soprano voice asked, Alice.

"Who did this to her?" a soft voice asked, Jasper.

There was a pause, it seemed they were all waiting for Edward to answer but before he could I heard the door open again and the doctor stepped in, I assume, for there was no banging or shouting. The round of question started again but this time I could tell the difference in the voices because they all spoke at the same time including Edward.

"."

"Urgh, would you guys stop you're giving me a headache." I moaned.

As soon as I spoke everybody rushed over to me, except Edward and the doctor. Wait how did they know I was here? I looked over at Edward and saw him raise his phone. Great! Just as I was about to say something a terrible rush of pain shot through my arm. "FUCK!" I screamed. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled again.

"Kids please step away from the exam table. It seems Miss Swan here has broken something." Everybody stepped away from me. It was as if Moses had spoken and parted the sea. "Bella do you mind if I take a look at your hand?" he asked walking towards me.

He gently took my hand. "AAHHH!" I ripped my hand out of his hand which caused another wave of pain to shoot up my arm. "Bella, how did you hurt your hand?" he asked politely, good bedside manners.

"I punched somebody really hard. Who knew that that boy was made out of steel?" I said chuckling. " doc could you please just fix the bones or whatever and put a cast on because this pain is really fucking sore, sorry in a lot of pain here." I smiled meekly. "I'll give you some morphine, so that we can take some x-ray. I just want to isolate the brake or facture.

When they finally gave me the morphine it didn't take long to set in. when the pain finally subsided I let out a breath that I hadn't even realised that I was holding in.

"Bello, are you going to tell us what happened now." Emmett asked gently.

I didn't even hesitate in answering. "I punched Jacob, got in a fight with him in front of the whole school. He kissed me, I slapped him and basically told him to fuck off and then I told Edward to bring me here." I took a deep breathe because I rushed everything out in one breathe.

"Everybody just stared at me before Emmett broke out in a full on smile. " That's my girl!" he said excitement clearly etched all over his face. Jasper looked down but I knew he was hiding a smile too.

"It's so like Bella to bust her hand when she punches somebody. Did you at least hurt him a little?" Emmett asked.

But before I could answer Edward answered for me. "Well if she didn't physically hurt him then she definitely emotionally hurt him. I'm sorry Bella but you are really hot when you're angry I can understand why Jacob suddenly kissed you, if he hadn't done it then I would have, sorry." Edward stated.

A look of complete and utter shock was displayed on everybody's faces, including mine I'm sure. There was silence for a few seconds before we all burst out laughing leaving Edward stunned for a moment before he too joined in. that was the situation that Carlisle found us in. we couldn't stop laughing it is as if we inhaled laughing gas or something. Sure what Edward said wasn't that funny, but it was just good to laugh after the hectic few days I have had.

"I see the morphine has kicked in." Carlisle chuckled.

"I" laugh "I" deep breathe "ye" laugh. I just nodded my head seeing as no coherent words could come out of mouth. Carlisle just chuckled and shook his head.

"Bella, I called your father, sorry but its hospital policy. His quite worried about you. I'll let him come in when I'm done here." That sobered me up. I stopped laughing, as if a switch had been flipped. I just nodded my head again with wide eyes.

As soon as Carlisle left, I started to panic. "Fuck! Charlie is going to have a field day! How the hell do I explain this to him? Fuck! He doesn't even know that Jacob and I are broken up. Fuck, fuck, fuck f-"I was stopped in mid-rant when Charlie came bursting through the door. "Dad!" I squeaked.

"Baby, are you ok? Why are you in here? Carlisle said something about your hand being broken, how did you break it Bella?" he assaulted me with questions.

"Dad, dad…just chill!"

"I'll _chill_ when you tell me what happened!" I could see that dad had stepped out and the Chief had now taken over. Shit!

"I, uh, hit somebody dad." I said looking down. The little bit of confidence that I had left instantly disappeared. When the chief took over he had that air about him that had you feeling like you had done something bad even though you hadn't.

"What! Isabella, what did I say about violence? I don't care if that girl took your purse or stole your boyfriend or she uh bought the same shoes as you, you never resort to violence!" he said his face turning slightly red.

"Really dad, that is really sexist! If I wasn't on morphine I would be seriously pissed. And just to let you know that I didn't hit a _girl_. I punched Jacob in the face because he insulted not only me but Edward too!" I said tin a happy voice but inside I was feeling like I wanted to tear something up.

"Isabella, I don't care if Jake insulted you, I mean I do care but the fact of the matter is that you don't resort to violence!" authority ringing in his voice.

"You really even are said person happened to call your daughter a whore and a slut. Your right I should just turn my cheek and let him continue running my name through the mud. And if I look bad, the chief's only daughter I wonder how badly that makes you look. I'm sorry dad I'll let people assume it'd alright to run the chief's name through the mud. Nobody would really take you seriously ever again if a bunch of teenagers get of bad mouthing the chief's family." I shrugged my shoulders and looked down.

I glanced up at Charlie and noticed that his face was red with anger. "I hope you punched that boy good and hard Bella. I'm really proud that you protected your family's honour like that." I could see that he was truly proud. I snickered on the inside. Mission accomplished. It did warmed my heart that my dad was proud of me but I was glad that my Charlie's anger wasn't directed at me. I sort of feel sorry for Jacob if Charlie ever got his hands on him.

Charlie stayed for a while, but had to leave after a while because he had to go back to work. As soon as he left Emmett broke out in a mischievous grin. "Bello I think I'm going to take some classes from you. You eluded a cop into thinking that you were defending your family's honour. Niiiice! I will humbly worship you know." Emmett started bowing down in front of me, Alice, Jaz and Edward soon followed afterward.

"Oh, master. Show us your ways." They all said I monotonous voice.

I snickered at them." Ok, ok….that's enough guys. Ha-ha"

"Bells, even I believed that you were protecting Charlie's honour and everybody knows that you can't lie for shit!" Jas stated.

I opened my eyes wide and replied innocently. "I don't know what I'm saying. This morphine is going to my head." I looked own as if I was ashamed. I look up and glance in Alice's direction and burst out laughing.

"If you really must know then. The real master is that little pixie over there. She taught me everything I know." I said pointing to Alice.

We carried on laughing and joking around until Carlisle gave the ok for me to, with my new cast on my right hand. "If it's ok with you Alice, I think we should all sleep at your house, if your parents say its ok. I don't think that I would be able to ruse Charlie again." I asked

"Bella, I certainly don't have a problem, but remember that girl that was making out with _Black _was my little sister." Edward answered.

I flinched a little at that but I really just wanted to be amongst friends. "It's ok, just as long as Jacob's not there then I'm fine. I'm sure she wouldn't want to see me either. So I'm sure we're going to try and avoid one another." I answered. "Let me just phone Charlie."

I took out my phone, typed his number with my one hand. He answered on the second ring.

_Hello?_

_**Hey Dad is it ok. If we all spent the night at the Cullen's? My hand is still a little sore and just want to be close to the doctor in case something happens.**_

_Ok, Bells. But that doesn't explain why your brothers should be there on a school night!_

_**Dad, I understand that. But while I'm there I'm going to be with my friends, Alice, Nessie, Rosalie **_(I felt like vomiting at the mention that they were my friends).** And Dad do you really want Edward to be sort of alone with me?**

_OK, OK Bells. Tell your brothers they can stay over too. But this is the last time ok!_

_**Yes Daddy.**_

I pressed the end button and turned towards my friends and family who were yet again looking at me with shock on their faces. "Oh, get over it! We're all sleeping over at the Cullen's. You can thank me later."

With that said we all walked out of the hospital and headed towards the Cullen's. Tonight is going to very interesting. What with Nessie and Rosalie there, this fight is far from over!

* * *

**A/N: sooooooooo? What do you think? Did you like it? if so please leave a review for me please please please please please please please * puppy dog face* pretty please with cherrys on top!**

**x Jo**


	11. Just my luck

**A/N : I know it's late again but I think it's time that I tell you guys that I am an excellent procastinator! sorry, I am trying to do better! if you guys could the arguments that I have with myself! tsk tsk! Just so you know this is the longest chapter that I have every written, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these beautiful characters or even the origunal twilight story :(. i wish that i could be a fly on Stephanie Meyer's wall :(**

* * *

**Just my luck!:**

**BPOV:**

The car ride over to the Cullen's house was quiet. I had reassured Edward that his little sister wasn't going to be a problem; now all I had to do was convince myself.

I was confused; when I first met her I honestly liked her. She seemed sweet and kind. She had a love for books. What confuses me though is how such a sweet, kind girl would go for somebody's boyfriend. She was on the cheerleading squad, so she had to know that although Jake and I weren't seen together lately we hadn't officially broken up.

My other problem was Rosalie, that girl has some serious problems. I already avoid her like the plague but I wasn't so sure if I could do that at her house. That girl has made it her mission to make me miserable. For what, heaven only knows. I had recently found out that the cheer squad had nominated her cheer captain. Please don't get me wrong, I don't care about idle gossip and who the homecoming queen or whatever is. It was on one of those days that I was waiting to speak to Jake that I saw them bouncing up and down like five- year olds on a sugar high. I just rolled my eyes and counted on my calculus homework.

I was getting ready to leave, with yet another failed attempt on trying to talk to Jake when they came over to the bleachers and started congratulating Rosalie. It wouldn't have taken an ape to figure that Blondie had been made captain. Blegh. What I ever saw in that sport!

Blondie probably had been filling that poor innocent girl's mind with evil concerning me. I am not conceited in any way. I didn't realise it then that she was corrupting everybody's mind against me, but I soon found out about it. What does Emmett see in that girl, she's Satan's mistress!

Edward pulled into their driveway, opened the garage door and drove in. when he switched the car off I took a deep breath and opened my car door before Edward could open it for me.

"Bella, I would have done that for you." He said scowling.

"I know Edward and Thank you but it's not the 1920's. Woman are capable of opening their open door these days." I mocked playfully

Edward just shook his head and smiled. "Should we go inside or wait her for Alice and my brothers?" I asked.

Edward thought for a moment then answered," well, it can get quite chilly here in the garage, so I suggest that we head inside and I'll make us all a cup of cocoa while we wait for the rest."

I nodded my head and waited for Edward to show the way inside, although I had already been here once I just thought it would be rude just to barge into his house. And I if I recall correctly I was passed out the last time I was in their garage. "Lead the way."

Edward walked toward the door and opened it. Once I stepped through the door it was as if I had stepped into another world. I had forgotten how beautiful and white the Cullen's house was. It was just so white and open. The walls consisted of glass walls that looked out to the most beautiful view. It didn't matter which direction you looked in It was surrounded by the greenest forest green I have I ever seen, it took by breath away.

"Wow" I said in awe, "it's just so beautiful."

"You act like you've never been here." Edward said chuckling.

I turned around and lightly slapped him on the shoulder. "The last time I remember being at your house, well you were carrying me to Alice's bedroom!" I chuckled slightly.

"I can't believe that you just slapped him." Edward said with mock hurt. To be honest I was quite surprised that I slapped him. I hadn't been this playful with anybody but Jacob. And even that was a long time ago. My brother's and I had sort of drifted apart, after Jacob and I started dating. Emmett was a playboy and Jasper was quiet. We lived in our own little world.

I smiled wide and said, "no offence but that was actually fun. I haven't had any fun in a while. Sorry if I _hurt_ you."

Edward looked at me for a while. With a blank expression on his face before a mischievous grin spread on his face. "Nah, that's ok.' He walked behind me, "you de realise now that I get PAY BACK!" he said grabbing my sides and tickling me.

I jumped out of his arm and ran into the first room, which happened to be the living room. "Edward!" I said back up. His smile grew wider. "Edward no!" Edward looked like he was stalking his prey. When the back of my leg hit the couch I knew I was doomed. "Please Edward!" Edward jumped forward and grabbed onto me, causing me to squeal and to laugh harder than I have ever laughed before. I fell back onto the couch with Edward on top of me, still tickling my sides.

Edward stopped tickling me after a while, and just stared into my eyes. I saw him glace quickly at my lips which had my heart start running a marathon. "Edward!" I whispered while I wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked into his eyes and saw something that had me gasp out loud and pull Edward towards me. I opened my legs allowing Edward to comfortably fit in between them.

"Bella I-"I silenced him by pulling him closer until our foreheads where touching. "Just sshhh Edward." I said running my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He moved his lips closer to mine, my mind and body going on pure instinct, when somebody interrupted us by clearing their voice.

We quickly jumped apart, which ended up with us knocking heads and Edward ending up on the floor.

"Ow" we both said in unison. This would be the second time that somebody had interrupted us at the same time that we were supposed to kiss.

I turned to look at the living rooms entry way and saw Alice and Emmett smiling as wide as there face would allow and Jasper standing shyly in the back ground with his head cast downwards, trying to hide his own smile.

"I hope we weren't interrupting something interesting." Emmett said, smiling like a fucking Cheshire cat.

"Emmett!" I yelled in surprise. I sat up straight and looked at Edward in sympathy.

Edward got off of the floor and sat down next to, straightening out his t-shirt. "Well, that depends if you really _want_ to know what happened! I mean Bella is your little sister after all." He said calmly with a sly smile on his face.

I went from glaring at Emmett to glaring at Edward in surprise. "Wha –"but was interrupted by Emmett. "Hahaha…nice! I guess I don't really want to know then." He looked at me and chuckled lightly. "Finally Bells, I thought I was going to have to put you in a nunnery or something!" I just stared at him in shock!

"Well I wouldn't have made a very good nun, seeing as I probably would have been the only non-virgin nun there!" wait! Did I just say that! What the fuck! I blushed furiously. I turned my face downwards letting my hair cover my face. I knew that everybody was looking at me with a stunned look upon their faces. "Fuck!" I mumbled.

"Great! Who invited the phsyco?" somebody said filled with bicthiness.

My head snapped up and locked eyes with none other than the Jake's new girl, or whatever. "Oh, look it's the slut with the fucked up name. Nice to see you again. I personally think that you look better without the overgrown accessory! People are less likely to judge you with you attached to it!" I replied snarky.

Once again everybody turned to stare at me, surprise clearly etched onto their faces. " that's funny considering the fact my 'overgrown accessory' as you so nicely put it choose to be with me instead of with a phsyco like you!" she said placing a hand on her hip and raising her left eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

Alice let out an audible gasp and turned towards Nessie freak. I guess she was about to reprimand her for hurting my feelings or something. In all honesty it did hurt to know that Jake choose that slut over me but I was not about to let her see that she hurt me! Too many people have seen my pain over Jake.

I just started laughing and looked at her which I was sure was a look that never crossed my face. "It's so sad to see you like this. I almost feel sorry for you. You think that you've won some prize or something. I should tell you something and it's going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me. Jake and I have known each other forever. We were never friends; he and Emmett were always friends. When Jake and I started dating he told me that he secretly loved me since my brothers and I made mud pies with him when we were very young. So what I'm basically saying is that you'll always be second best to him because I'll always be there in his heart! Always! And no amount of sexual favours is going to change that!" I said giving her an evil smile, "oh and if I was you I would enjoy your time with him now. While his hate for me still clouds his judgement! Skedaddle off now!" I kept my posture waiting for her to walk way already.

She opened her mouth a couple of times, probably trying to come up with a comeback, but obviously coming up with nothing. I chuckled evilly and made a fuck off gesture with my hand. She must have taken the hint because she turned around and run up the stairs. It wasn't until I heard her door slam shut that all whatever it was drained out me leaving me once again helpless and pathetic. I tasted something salty on my lips which must mean that I was crying, great! My whole body started to shake. What have I become? "I'm so sorry! So sorry." I kept whispering softly to the one person who was probably in the same state as I was in.

I felt a pair of arms snake around my shoulders and waist. I jumped out of them screaming. "No! Don't touch me!" I ran off towards the garage, towards Emmett's Jeep. I knew that Emmett probably had his keys with him, but I also knew that he kept a spare pair of keys hidden his glove compartment. I raced towards his car; it was a miracle that I didn't trip over anything. I reached Em's car and ripped the door open and jumped inside. Once I had adjusted the seat I started to frantically search for the spare keys in the compartment. I was starting to panic because I heard Edward, my brothers and Alice calling after me. "Shit! Where the fuck are those damn keys." I nearly had everything thrown out when eventually I found them. I grabbed them and started the car. It must have been my lucky minute or something because just as I was about to start panicking about how I was going to open the garage door, but it opened. Somebody must be coming home. I didn't care who it was, I was just thankful that they had decided to come home at that exact moment. I turned the car on and sped out of there. I gave one last glimpse of Edward's garage entrance and saw all of them standing there yelling after me.

I don't know where I was driving to; I just needed to get away. I felt the tears flow down my cheeks, it did make it a little hard to see where I was driving but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I carried on driving and before I knew I was parked in a very familiar spot. I switched the car off and jumped out of it, slamming the car door shut. At first I walked slowly, hesitantly. I mean I was in La Push after all, Jake's territory. I glanced around making sure that I didn't see him or anyone I knew around. I really was not in the mood for another fight.

When I was sure nobody was around I starting running toward my destination, the cliffs. I ran, jumped, and dodged until I reached the cliffs. When I saw the broken branch which was the entrance to the cliffs, I picked up my pace. I dunked underneath the branch and came to an abrupt halt. Of course he would be here. He showed to me after all. I was about to turn around but he stopped me. "Don't bother I'll go!" his voice didn't hold any malice or venom. It just seemed broken. "It's ok Jake. I'll go! It's your place after all." I tried to keep the hurt out of my voice but it broke at the end.

"Bells, just…" he sighed he still hadn't turned around. "Its fine, I'm sure we can share the peace." I sighed and walked to towards the edge of the cliff. I was about to sit down when a large pain shot up my leg. "OW, FUCK IT!" I bent down to rub my ankle. I guess I wasn't so lucky with the run up here. A warm hand replaced mine and I instantly felt a little better. "Honey are you ok?" Jake asked concern laced in his voice and face. "Yeah, must have sprained it or something?" I chuckled lightly.

He started rubbing my ankle, which turned into a caress as he moved his hand up my thigh. My heart instantly started to beat faster. Desire throbbed through my whole body and ended between my thighs. "Jake" I whispered with lust. Jake moved his hands from my thighs and placed them around my waist. He lifted me off the ground and placed me on top his lap. I could feel that Jake too was filled with desire. I looked into his eyes and was lost; all rationally thought flew out of my mind.

I leaned forward and attacked his lips; we both let out collectives moans of pleasure. We were both ravaging each other with our lips as if we were addicts and were having a taste of heroin after a very long time. I don't know for how long we were kissing but when the haze lifted for only a while, we were both naked, I was on my back and Jake was positioned in-between my legs. I was about to protest but then I locked eyes with him once again and I lost whatever I wanted to say. I locked my legs around his waist and brought him closer to me. Once every single part of our bodies were touching I brought my lips to Jake, I sucked onto his bottom lip. Knowing that it will turn Jake more on. He let out an animalistic groan and a captured my lips with his, shoving his tongue into mine. I let out a high pitched moan. He started rubbing himself against me, causing me to pant heavily and groan out of frustration. I ripped my lips away from his, "Jake, Please just fuck me already. I really don't want to beg."

He looked at me; I swear it was as if his eyes turned even blacker than they were before. "Oh I plan to baby, but just know that this doesn't change anything!" I let out another groan of frustration. Urgh, I knew that it wasn't going to change anything and I knew that I was probably going to end up more hurt than before but I just needed closure or something. "I know fuck! Would you stop being a tease and fuck me already!" I screamed out on frustration.

He rubbed himself against me one last time before; he pulled back and thrust into me, with such force that we shifted backwards. "Uh, Jake!" I moaned

* * *

I was lying in Jake's arms just looking up at the setting sun. I knew the minute either one of us moved or said anything we would go back to what we were before and would act as if nothing happed. I knew that the minute that happened I would feel relief and an enormous amount of guilt wash over me. I didn't want to dwell on it now because, if I did then this magically bubble that we were currently in would break and it would be the end of that.

The sky had started to turn a slight pinkie colour when our bubble burst with the sound of my cell phone ringing. "Fuck" I looked at Jake with a sympathetic look in my eyes. Placed a peck onto his lips. The peck lasted a little longer than either one of us expected. Tears rolled down on my cheeks and clashed with his. We knew that this was good-bye and it broke my heart all over again. I finally broke the kiss and got up and started searching for my phone.

I walked towards where the sound was the loudest. I found it lying under my pants, it must have slipped out. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I said a little shakily.

"Bella, where are you?" Edward asked with concern. A wave of guilt washed over me, which had me falling onto my ass.

"Oomph, um... Ed-"I couldn't answer him. I was knocked speechless. "Bella?" I took a deep breath and answered with just three words. "Be home soon." I pressed the end button and slowly started locating all my clothes. Jacob walked towards me and handed them to me. "Thanks" I said softly.

"No problem." I started trying to put my clothes on but was having trouble, because of the uneven terrain and my sprained ankle. "Here let me help you." Jake offered like a true gentlemen. He had me dressed in no time.

"Bells, it isn't safe for you to drive or even to walk down from here I'll take you home." He said picking me up. I don't know why he was being so nice to me, but I wasn't going to argue. He carried me all the way down to Em's Jeep. "Does Emmett know you're driving his Jeep?" he asked, I knew he wasn't trying to scowl me because I could detect the humour in his voice.

"Jake, I'm staying at the Cullen's house!" I blurted out. I could feel him stiffen but then he relaxed just as quickly.

"Doesn't matter remember? I was going to call Embry to follow us anyway." With that said he opened the passenger door and put me down gently. He shut the door before he reached for his phone and dialled Embry's number. He walked a few metres away and spoke to him. He ended the call and told me that Embry was on his way. We didn't have to wait long before a pair of head lights were turning into the parking area.

Jake climbed into the driver seat and I handed him the keys. He started the car and headed towards the Cullen's house. The drive to their house would have been dead quite if it wasn't for the radio that was playing. Neither Jake nor I said a word and I preferred it that way. There wasn't anything else that we could say or do anymore.

Thankfully Jake turned into the Cullen's driveway and turned the car off. "You better go before Emmett sees you with me. It won't look good." He didn't even turn towards me. He just jumped out the car and ran towards Embry's car, jumped inside and sped off. "Bye Jake." I whispered to the wind.

I grabbed the keys and slowly made my way out of the Jeep. Landing lightly on my good foot. I didn't want to put any more pressure on my ankle. I hand just made it to the other side of the Jeep when Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Alice came rushing out of the house.

"Bella!" they all said in relief at the same time. Emmett crushed me into a bear hug and placed me down onto my feet a little too hard which caused another wave of pain to shoot up my leg.

"OW! FUCK IT EMMETT!" I cried out in pain.

Edward stepped forward and lightly places his hand on either side of my face. "What's wrong love?"

"My ankle, I think I've sprained it!" I replied.

They all looked at me and then they looked at the Jeep then back at me again. Confusion written all over their faces. "But how is that possible?" Alice asked.

"How is what possible?" I asked

"How did you drive here, with a sprained ankle? Didn't it hurt like hell?" Jasper asked.

I was about to answer and say that Jake and driven me here. But that would have led to another round of question and I was really tired. The pain and this afternoon's sexual encounter with Jake have left me physically drained. "It did!" I answered curtly.

"Let's get her to my dad." Edward said while picking me up.

Edward carried me inside and placed me on top of the kitchen table. I mentally squirmed in pain. Jake had been a little rough this afternoon and it hadn't really been the smoothest surface. But I wasn't complaining. Edward came back into the kitchen with his dad behind him.

"Hello Bella" he greeted politely.

"Hi" I answered.

"Edward tells me that you think that you've sprained your ankle?" he asked, I just nodded my head. He walked towards my foot and gentle raised it. I let out a hiss of pain when he touches my ankle. It's strange my ankle didn't hurt this much when I was with Jake. Strange?

"It's not sprained; I think that you might have fractured the bone of something. I have some painkillers that you can take. I can wrap your ankle foot up but more I cannot do at the moment. I should take you to the hospital." I started to furiously shake my head; a hospital was the last place I wanted to be now. I'm sure that the moment that I had to put on the awful hospital gown that everybody would notice the bruises and the scrapes and tears that was caused from this afternoon between me and Jake. There would be nothing I would be able to do because then for sure my brothers and Charlie would kill Jake and make it look like an accident. No the hospital was not where I wanted to be now.

"You can't go to school on tis ankle without it being properly treated, so I'll bring home supplies tomorrow and fix it for you. Just stay off of the leg until tomorrow." Carlisle reprimanded.

I just nodded my head, glad that a trip to the hospital would be avoided and glad that I wouldn't run into Jake. Things are seriously going to be even more awkward with us now.

Carlisle left the room for a while but came back with the painkillers and the bandages. "Just stay off the leg, please Bella." He said giving me serious look. I once again nodded my head.

The table was becoming quite uncomfortable, so I started squirming around. I tried not to show the pain on my face but Carlisle must have seen it because he started to ask me questions, "Bella do you have any more injuries?" his voice taking on a professional tone. I was about to lie but one look from Carlisle had that lie dissolved. "Yes." I said softly looking down.

"Could you please tell me where?" he inquired. I looked around; I was really not comfortable with telling Carlisle about my injuries with everyone still in the room, especially my brothers and Edward.

"Dr. Cullen –"Carlisle interrupted me "please call me Carlisle", I nodded my head before I continued. "Carlisle do you maybe have somewhere more private, I'm really not comfortable with everyone here." I admitted embarrassed.

"We can go into my study. Emmett would you mind carrying Bella to my study, if I remember correctly you happen to know your way quite well around my study." He said chuckling.

I turned to see Emmett blush furiously. Never in my whole life had I seen Emmett blush. I was about to ask him what he did but he stopped me before I could. "Don't even ask Bells." He said picking me up and carrying me to Carlisle's study.

It didn't take long for Carlisle to follow. It was silent for a while before Carlisle questioned me again. "Bella please can you tell me where else do you have pain?"

"Before I do that, can I ask you that we keep this between us. Doctor, patient confidentially?" I asked shyly

Carlisle hesitated for a second but nodded his head. With him confirming that, I started to undress to my underwear. I heard Carlisle gasp behind me. "I'm sorry" I whispered.

Carlisle gripped my shoulder and turned me around. "Bella who did this to you?" anger laced in his voice. I knew that he was going to take it the wrong way, that's why I didn't want to do this in front of everybody they would have come to the same conclusion that Carlisle just did. "I wasn't raped if that's what you're thinking. He was just very rough, that's all." I whispered.

"Bella!" I interrupted him before he could finish. I didn't want him to think that Jake was a rapist or something, after all, oh my God! Jake is dating his daughter! Fuck! "Carlisle, I swear to you that I was not raped or abused or anything like that! I promise!"

"Ok Bella. Why don't you tell me what happened?" his professional voice back in use again.

I started telling him that I had got upset here and just had to get away. I told him that I ended up at a very special place to me and that it a bit tricky to get to the top and that I always walked away with a few bumps and bruises. "Bella these are more than a few bumps and bruises!" he said sternly. I looked at him as if I was scolding a child "sorry please continue."

I told him that I ran into Jake there, Jake my ex and that we had a few issues. I embarrassingly told him that the sexual tension was quite high. I then told him about Jake and me fucking one another. I told him that it was rough and that the terrain was filled with loose stones and that it was very uneven. "All I'm going to say is that it was very, very, very rough!" I said embarrassed.

"Your bruises should heal up naturally, Bella do you still feel some uncomfort in your vaginal area?" when Carlisle asked me this I blushed so hard that I knew that my whole face and neck was bright red. "Just a little bit." I admitted. "Was there any bleeding?" I just shook my head.

"Bella I want you to take these pain killers for your ankle and for any other pain. Take two only in the morning. These pain killers are very strong so please be careful. I'll also give you creams that will help the bruise heal faster, if you like" I nodded my head again.

With that said Carlisle told me to get dressed. He went to a cupboard behind his desk and took out some pain killers and some or other cream. He handed them to me and waited for me to get dressed. "Bella I'm sure you don't want to be carried around everyone where so I'm giving you these crutches." A smile spread across my face and I thanked with profusely. I really did not want to be carried around everywhere. It made me feel like a child.

I took the crutches and made my way to Alice's room. It really was difficult to walk with the crutches and hold onto the pills and cream.

"You really are something you know that right?" a voice behind me admitted cruelly.

I turned around and came face to face with that blonde bitch, what's her name. Something to do with a flower or something. "What do you want?" I hissed angrily.

"Me?" she said mocking innocence. "I just want you to leave my family the fuck alone. I want you to fucking disappear!" she said cruelly, the venom clear in her voice.

"Well, sorry to say that isn't going to happen!" I said leaning onto my good ankle.

"You're a real A class bitch you know that!" she said yet again.

"Please inform me how I'm the bitch between the two of us!" I said with half a smile.

"Well first off, I haven't seen my boyfriend in forever. And whenever I do his always talking about you. It's very annoying, I mean it's only the two of us in a relationship you're not it too! Second my poor Cousin is in pain because you can't seem to get over her boyfriend. It's pathetic he doesn't love you, he choose me cousin over you, I don't even think you were a choice at all! I saw you at the practices, you stalked that poor boy. It's depressing!"

She pushed herself off the wall and advanced towards me. "You have my whole family wrapped around your little fucked finger! Edward is acting like some love sick puppy. It's disgusting! Alice! God don't even get me started on Alice. We used to be close but now all she has time for is you, all she talks about is you! 'Poor Bella, I just wish there is something that I can do to ease her pain!' I really hate what you've done to my family. Now you have my uncle doing you some favours as if he was treating a family member instead of a patient! Thank God my aunt hadn't met you yet, you would probably have her doing something for you too!" she spat in my direction, when she was close enough to me she pushed me to the floor.

"Wow that was really childish! God you are childish and fuck you are selfish! I really don't see what my brother sees in you!" I landed on my ass, it hurt like fuck but I didn't want this fucked up blonde to see that! I did have my pride after all! I tried to get up but because of my stupid ankle I was really struggling! Blondie just laughed at me.

"Now you are where you deserve, on the fucking floor!" she sneered. She bent down until her face was in line with mine. "This is your warning leave my family alone!" she sneered.

"Rose!' Emmet exclaimed from behind her. Ii moved my head to the side and saw the gang in the hallway all with a surprised look on their faces. I looked at Emmet; he probably looked the most surprised and the most hurt. "What are you doing?"

"She turned around and physically stiffened. She turned back to me and groaned out in frustration! "Urgh! I fucking hate you! You are fucking ruining my life!" she walked off towards where I guess to her room.

I looked up at four shocked and hurt faces. Just when I thought that I could avoid any more questions.

"Bella?" Edward started to question.

"please just leave it, please just leave me alone!" with that said I struggled back onto my foot and limped off to Alice's room, with just about every emotion rushing through me and with my mind so full of thoughts I felt like it was going to explode!

Just my luck!

* * *

**A/N : PHEW! that was long...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...please please please please please! So what do you think? please tell me.**

**x Jo**


	12. AN please read

Hey guys, I know I know everybody hates these! But I just want to tell you guys that I'm still alive and that the story will continue but have procrastinating like crazy. I have a few ideas swirling around in my mind but none that are good enough. I would rather write a good chapter than a crappy chapter. I will update I promise as soon as I get a chance promise!

X Jo


	13. An epiphany

**A/N: Hi all my loyal readers. I'm really sorry for the long wait. all i really have to say is that I did not know where I was heading with the fic. I lost my mojo. I do Hope that you enjoy this Chapter.**

**Diclaimer: I do not any of the character or Twilight. all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

An epiphany:

The weeks following that day were quite uneventful. I was right in assuming that things between Jake and me had become awkward. Whenever we happened to pass one another in the hallways, I always ended up stumbling over nothing and Jake would suddenly become very busy.

Things with Edward had not progressed any further, than what happened on the couch. I was distancing myself from the feelings I had towards him. I could not become the whore or slut that Jake so easily used to describe me.

His relationship with lockness slut had only been getting better and better, or so I've heard whenever I stay over at the Cullen's house. The pain of seeing the two of them together is still new and raw. No matter if I've closed the Jacob Black chapter of my life, the good parts of the chapter will always stay with me.

We were all sitting in the cafeteria when I had an epiphany

"Guys I need to get away."

"What? Bella no! You can't leave. That will mean that Jacob won." Alice exclaimed.

"It's not about winning or losing Alice! It's about how Everytime I see him being all lovey dovey with your sister, I am reminded of what I have lost. The way Jake used to caress my check, look at me with adoration and love." I sighed

I just needed some space, I needed to distance myself further from Edward and these on-going feelings I have towards him. I need my space away from Jake as well, I needed to be away so that I can move on and let him be happy. I need to get the images running around my head of a little dark haired boy and girl and Jake in a tux waiting at the end of first beach for me.

I turned my head away from Alice and towards Jacob's table. He had his arms wrapped around her almost lovingly and easy smile on his face. I need to get where he is, to the place where a smile is easy to put on and not forced. Oh God I miss him.

I watched in pained torture as a piece of hair glided in front of her eyes, and how unthinking Jacob raised his fingers and lovingly replaced it behind her ear. This was torture; I have heard where people make reference to school being Hell. I never understood it until now, looking at the both of them together was as if I was trapped in Hell.

"Bella, just stop. You're torturing yourself." Jasper whispered to me.

"Jas, please. Just please make it go away. I just want it all to go away." I begged my older brother.

I never did hear his response, because what happened next had the whole student body enraptured.

Emmett and Edward were storming off towards Jacob; I guess they had enough of my lack of attitude or whatever.

"BLACK!" Emmett called out.

Jake placed the girl on the chair next to him and got up slowly to face Emmett and Edward. "What is it you want Swan, Cullen? You two going to get married and need me to be a witness?" He was stalling.

Jake knew what my brother's intentions were; nobody hurts a Swan and gets away with it. Those two idiots made it up in the first place. The rule was mainly focused around me. God id it going to bite him in the ass now.

"No, actually not Black. We just boned your sisters, fucked them over and thought we might come rub it in your face. You know goad a little. That seem fair to you Edward?" Emmett jibbed

"It seems only particularly fair, as it seems Black here likes fuck over people's sisters." Edward responded, every single word dripping with anger.

Jacob did not get a chance to respond, I could see the anger rolling off of his shoulders. No-body made a jibe at or towards his sisters. That was a low blow. Jacob was just about to respond when both Emmett and Edward pulled back their fists and hit him. Edward to the body and Emmett to his face. Jacob did not even have time to let out a grunt of pain before Edward and Emmett gave him one final blow that had Jake lying on the floor moaning in pain.

"JAKE!" I hadn't realised that while the fight was going on I had moved unconsciously to stand by Edward and Emmett.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?" I screamed. Before I had a chance to even reach him, his new girlfriend had already done that for me.

"OH MY GOD, JAKE BABY! I'm so sorry my brother is an idiot."

"Edward, why the fuck did you do this? He didn't do anything to you!" she cried while rocking Jake in her lap. She glanced up and saw me struggling in his arms, not sure whether to go to Jake despite what he may say or do, or because I just want to run away from all the drama surround my life.

It was while she was glaring at me and running her fingers through Jake's newly cut hair that he moaned out my name. It was as if somebody had pressed mute because the whole cafeteria went dead quite. Waiting and watching to witness what kind of new drama is going to unfold. Waiting to see, if I was going to run back to Jake after everything that he had done or was I going to leave him the capable hands of his new girlfriend.

The seconds ticked by and my mind was running a marathon of questions through my mind. What does this mean? Can I just be at his beck and call? What about his girlfriend? Do I really want to do this? What about Edward? My family?

Everyone was waiting on baited breath for me to make the ultimate decision. My heart started racing my breath coming out in short spurts. I can't do this. I can't, this is too much too soon.

"No", the word was out before I could draw it back in. just one simple word that will set my future on a different course.

"I can't Jake." I stepped out of Edward's choke hold and kneeled down in front of him, making eye contact with him. "Too much has happened, I just can't anymore."

I leaned forward and lightly kissed him on the lips, this time it was good-by for real. "I'll always love you."

With that said I turned around and walked in my new future. A possible new future with family, friends and a possibility with Edward.

* * *

**A/N. So I don't now if you guys noticed but this chapter has a very ending feel to it. Well that is because it is the end. I do applogise for not having enough Bella and Edward interaction. This fic ultimately started of as a Jake and Bella and just pregressed into and Bella and Edward fic. I was not planning on ending here, but the ending just happened. I felt like I was dragging the fic out.**

**I do hope you guys enjoyed reading this fic and this chapter. Please leave a review. Its really easy now :)**

**oh before I forget I am going to put an epilogue up, just put me on story alert and then you'll know when I update the final chapter.**

**Love Jo**


End file.
